


Eat My Heart Out

by PandaGod03, ThatOnePinoyKid



Series: Panda God's BillDip Collection [2]
Category: Gravity Falls
Genre: BillDip, Human!Bill, M/M, Marked as completed even though I might write more smut in the future idk, NSFW, Older!Dipper, Smut, if you're looking for quality smut this isn't it, just take it
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-04-06
Updated: 2016-08-12
Packaged: 2018-05-30 20:08:58
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 7
Words: 35,735
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6438481
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/PandaGod03/pseuds/PandaGod03, https://archiveofourown.org/users/ThatOnePinoyKid/pseuds/ThatOnePinoyKid
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Guess who's going to hell, kiddos. This is legit just pure smut bye lmao.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. The First Time ▲ Chapter 26 ▲ Legacy

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> From The Legacy of a Broken Heart (though you don't need to read it to get the smuttiness lmao): Bill and Dipper's first time must always be a special occasion, and now they're here with their own little piece of paradise.

As the door shut tightly, Dipper was pushed against the door in an instant. Warm lips pressed against his and it felt like the other was desperately apologizing for his behavior. The brunette would always melt in Bill's kisses and their lips would suddenly part from each other to take warm shaky breaths. Bill lead the both of them to bed, smiling encouragingly at Dipper. The blond pushed Dipper on the comfortable bed, the bed creaking underneath the new weight.

Bill sat on his crotch in an instant, grinding their erections onto each other slowly in a teasing manner. Dipper didn't struggle or reject his lover at all, being with him and only him is like a piece of paradise itself. "I'm still sorry, you know," Bill breathed, his grinding slowly down just a little to give Dipper time to breathe.

"Don't be. Y- you were just trying to protect me," Dipper whispered, his breathing becoming more and more laboured. Bill frowned, grabbing the boy around the face and kissed him softly, his kissing like a lament of regret. "Calling you a fool isn't protecting, Pine Tree," Bill murmured in between their kisses, "I'm so sorry."

"Stop being an idiot then. Just- hurry up," Dipper groaned. Bill smiled softly and chuckled, feeling the brunette squirm underneath his weight.

As short moans and kisses deepened, Bill unzipped Dipper's pants and palmed teasingly through his boxers that was already soaked with pre-cum. The blond teasingly took Dipper's boxers off by the strap. The brunette felt a sting of cold air as his erection was released and moaned pleadingly, spreading his legs almost mindlessly for his lover.

The blond held the cock softly and kissed the head, parting his lips to finally put it in his warm and wet mouth.

"B- Bill...please just-" Dipper whined, gasping from the sting of pleasure coming from his lower region. Bill bobbed his head up and down, it was like he didn't even have a gagging reflex at all. The blond went much deeper on Dipper's dick, making Dipper cry loudly out in pleasure as Bill added a swirling motion with his tongue. He realized how loud he was and covered a hand over his mouth, his eyes closing shut in embarrassment.

"Don't hold your voice in, Pine Tree. You give out nice moans, y'know," Bill said breathlessly against the brunette's hard cock, "no one's home. You're only with me now." Dipper did so. When he got back to sucking him, a minute of slurping sounds, gasps, and moans passed by and Dipper felt close.

"B...ngh...Bill, I'm going to c- come..!" Dipper cried as the tight knot in his stomach finally released each other as he climaxed with loud cries of breathless moans and gasps while Bill gulped down the liquid with no hesitation. Dipper's lover stood up, unzipped his pants and boxers, releasing an erected shaft of his own. Dipper shakily pointed to a drawer by a mirror, still spurting out white fluid as the immense pleasure wore off. He gulped down a breath, still adrenaline-filled from the favor he just got for the first.

Pants and gasps continued to come out of the brunette while the blond rubbed slick lube on his hard erection in front of him. Bill poured a fair amount of lube on his index finger and prepared it by Dipper's anus, he smiled encouragingly at him just like earlier. The slick finger went in and Dipper held his sudden gasp and moans in.

"What did I say about holding your moans in? Don't be so embarrassed, Love," Bill simply spoke, smiling at him to be confident for him. He added a finger, then soon added another one until all three slick fingers repeated an in and out pattern. Bill felt the walls inside Dipper, his fingers falling out, being replaced with his cock instead. "B- Bill...it's..." Dipper strained out, tilting his head back as his hands gripped the bed sheets.

The hard shaft kissed the entrance of the brunette, making him whine for more. The blond slowly pushed in, holding Dipper's legs over his shoulders. He was being gentle for their first time. He didn't want to hurt him again after what he just did earlier before this mess they'd got themselves into. Bill reached the end and slowly pulled himself out while Dipper pleaded the angel to go a little bit more faster.

Bill did so, pounding in to him a bit more rougher and faster. Dipper draped his arms over Bill's back, his skin tender and soft. He saw the blond's pleasured face and moaned from the quickening pace. As the time went by, Bill went in deeper and faster while he grunted out moans. Right at that moment, he hit just the right spot, making Dipper cry out pleasured moans with his eyes shut and his mouth gaping open. Saliva came out of the corner of his mouth, and his arms felt too much like lead to wipe it off. It just felt so damn good.

Bill noticed this and kept hitting the same spot repeatedly, both boys having knots building up in their lower regions. The two breathlessly grunted and moaned until they both eventually came. Bill hit Dipper's prostate and cried out in pleasure, nails digging into Bill's back. The blond came right after his lover did and it felt like a piece of paradise.

Dipper's cock twitched as the couple gasped and panted, completely exhausted. Cum splattered across the now sleeping brunette and Bill quickly looked through his room to find a simple tissue box to clean themselves with. He wiped the liquid off his lover and join him in bed, draping over a warm sheet over them. Bill gave one last kiss on Dipper's forehead, specifically aiming for his birthmark. Guilt and regret still prodded at back of Bill's head, but instead, he ignored it and finally fell in to a deep sleep with his lover.

But before he did so, he heard his Pine Tree mumble a sentence before falling asleep. It was too coherent to hear properly, but it made him smile. He watched over his Pine Tree's dreams all night, warding off his nightmares for the night.


	2. Under The Covers ▲ Chapter 29 ▲ Legacy

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Bill and Dipper go back home exhausted, you say? They're both horny, you say? Well, you know what happens- casual sex on the edge of the bed to let out their stresses. With uh, some teasing under the covers on the couch...with someone with them...and they're horny as hell.

"Jesus Christ, did you seriously have to crash us against a _tree_?" Dipper asked in exasperation, throwing his hands up in the air as he pushed open the to the Shack.

"Not just any tree," Bill retorted, "a pine tree!"

"Ugh," Dipper groaned, throwing his coat against the coat rack right next to the door. Bill chuckled, doing the same. Bill closed the door shut behind them, keys jingling as he set them down on the table.

"You know you liked it," Bill chirped, "go-karting is so much fun!"

"Yeah, yeah," Dipper grumbled, "s'what? You _crashed us against a tree!_ "

"Bah," Bill said offhandedly, waving a hand in dismissal, "the guy was grumpy. It wasn't like I was trying to kill him."

"You aimed straight for him," Dipper pointed out tiredly, "and you were laughing like a maniac."

"Mhm," Bill chirped, opening the lights to the living room, "say, Pine Tree, I know we just came back from another bucket list wish being crossed off, but hey, I have another one we can-"

"Oh, hey!" Dipper exclaimed in surprise. "Candy! What are you doing here?"

"Oh, Dipper! Uh, handsome blond boy who I assume is your boyfriend!" Candy said back in surprise, looking between them in the same surprise Dipper expressed.  She was on the floor, eating chocolate ice cream from the carton while watching some Rom-Com movie on the TV. She turned to look at them, moving her glasses further up her nose in normal Candy style. 

"Sorry to intrude, you guys, but Mabel made me come here to get some movies from your guys' TV," Candy apologized, waving a hand over to the TV in front of her, "I kind of got...distracted?"

Dipper huffed, sitting down on the couch parallel to the TV. "No, that's okay. Just uh, continue. There's nothing I need to do in this house alone, anyway," Dipper told her tiredly, taking off his glasses to rub his face. Bill followed him on the couch like an obedient puppy, plopping right next to him with his back sliding down lazily.

"Oh, wonderful! I'm very sorry either way, though. I didn't mean to stay for this long, I just-" Candy said again.

"No, no, really! You're not bothering anything. Just leave anytime, there's nothing going on in this boring Shack other than the gift shop in the other room," Dipper assured her.

Candy flashed him the thumbs up and a smile, turning around back to the TV to catch up with whatever was on it. 

Dipper sighed through his nose, massaging his sore shoulder for a couple seconds. It got better over the days, but it still hurt like hell if he moved it too much- and go-karting with Bill definitely meant he had to move his shoulder a lot. It cracked satisfactorily, making him sigh out. Out of the corner of his eye, he could see Bill watching him with a frown. He ignored his boyfriend, reaching over to his left for the book he left open on the table.

He opened his history book to the page he left on, removing the book-mark and placing it on the table to his left. He propped his head on his hand, resting his elbow on the couch arm. With his other hand, he pulled up a blanket to his chin, snuggling into his blue blanket like a little kid. It was from Mabel, a small gift from her back in Piedmont. He kept it ever since. After all, it was literally the most fluffiest thing he ever felt, and it embraced him like a baby. 

Beside him, Bill boredly tipped his chin to his chest, folding his hands over his stomach as he watched the movie on the TV after he realized that Dipper wasn't going to talk or do anything other than read his book. The characters in the movie were kissing and making out in a candle-lit bedroom, moans emitting from both people. Dipper almost squirmed, and he was only listening to  it. He tried to block it out, of course, but the moans and talking from the two characters were loud, and Bill and Candy didn't seem to mind the sex scene happening before them.

A loud moan escaped from the lips of the girl in the movie, making Dipper clench his book tighter, his face turning red. He buried his red face into the book, trying to not let anyone see his flustered look. Mabel sometimes put on movies like this, but each time, it made him embarrassed. And sure, he did _it_ with Bill once, but that didn't mean he couldn't be flustered at things like this!

And plus, with the moans and groaning of the bed emitting from the movie, he kept thinking back to his first time with Bill. How good it felt, how amazing Bill was and how-

Oh God.

Dipper squirmed in his seat, trying to find a comfortable spot so his now-rising erection would stop bothering him. Thank God for the blanket. It made a tent in front of him, so no one could see his boner. But still, Dipper knew that once Bill or Candy turned around to look at him, they'll see a red-faced boy trying his hardest to concentrate on the book in front of him.

Dipper felt sweat trickle down his brow, bothered by the fact that he couldn't concentrate on his book anymore. The words kept being interrupted by the movie, or worst- by the images of Bill kissing him the same way in the movie, Bill coming into him the same way, or-

_Ugh!_

This was why he hated being an eighteen year old male- everything would arouse him! And it didn't help that the one person he was talking about was _right next to him._

The characters in the movie moaned louder, shouts of "faster" and "harder" coming out of the mouth of the woman in the bedroom. Fuck- was he like that with Bill during their first time?

Dipper's ears turned red in embarrassment, burying his nose further into the book. It was likely he did- and it was likely Bill thought of him as a prude because of it.   _I'm an idiot, I'm stupid, Bill thinks I'm stupid, why the hell did I even agree to having my first time with him, oh god, oh god, oh god, he thinks I'm weird, he's thinking about how horrible I was for my first time, he probably doesn't want to do it ever ag-_

A soft hand grasped onto his forearm, making Dipper look up, startled.

Bill was looking at him, his brow furrowed together in confusion. And, Dipper realized, his eyes were clouded over- with lust. He wasn't the only one being aroused by the movie.

Bill leaned over, making Dipper's breath hitch in his throat. Bill kissed his neck, softly, carefully, like a reassuring kiss. But it was also sloppy- leaving wet trails on Dipper's neck. Dipper held onto his book as tight as he can, his eyes still on it, trying his hardest to ignore the boy trying to get his attention. Bill kissed his neck again, trailing his head further down Dipper's collar bone.

"Pay attention to me," Bill whined softly, his lips brushing against Dipper's shoulder.

Dipper ignored him, flipping to a new page on his book. He wasn't even finished with the page he was on, he just wanted to seem like he was completely ignoring the boy trying to make him crazy even further. 

"C'mon, Pine Tree," Bill whispered, "I'm horny."

Dipper inhaled sharply, his hands almost shaking as he read through the first paragraph of the next page. He almost blurted out, "Yeah, me too, let's go upstairs!" before realizing that they had a guest over, and it would be extremely embarrassing to be heard while they do the deed. He _so_ wanted to have Bill again, but he just couldn't. He couldn't, and it was making him a little frustrated.

"So?" Dipper whispered, turning to look at the next page of his book. It took all of his strength not to stutter, or sound like he was holding back. But his efforts paid off- Bill huffed, leaning away from Dipper.

"The movie is making this thing come up, and I'm extremely uncomfortable right now," Bill pointed out boldly. Dipper flickered his eyes up to look at Candy in alarm. She wasn't paying attention to them, still spooning ice cream into her mouth as she watched intently in normal Candy fashion. 

"And besides," Bill purred, one of his hands traveling to Dipper's thigh, "I can give you a few favors."

"Bill, no," Dipper said sharply, "Candy is _right there,_ she's going to hea-"

He inhaled sharply, feeling Bill's cold hand coming under his jeans expertly. Bill massaged his inner thigh, teasing the spot there. Dipper didn't dare move, his eyes glued to the book in front of him. But he was no longer reading, but instead tuned in to how Bill's hand was roaming his leg and hips, his cold hand never once touching his dick. Oh, so he wanted to play _that_ game?

"Bill," Dipper whispered, an edge of pleading to it, "s- _stop_. We can't do it here."

"Your blanket is covering your body, Pine Tree," Bill whispered back with a chuckle, "she won't see what I'm doing."

"And if I come?" Dipper shot back. He almost clamped a hand over his mouth. He shouldn't have said that. He _definitely_ shouldn't have said that.

Bill's lips twitched into a smug smile. "Then you come," he drawled, "but I'll make sure you won't. We're finishing it upstairs."

"Bill-" Dipper begged.

But the boy paid no heed, removing his cold hand to unzip Dipper's jeans slowly. Once it was unzipped, Bill took his jeans by the waistband, pulling it to Dipper's knees. There was no getting out of this now. All Dipper had to do was make sure he didn't moan again. Or come, for that matter.

Bill massaged his balls through his underwear, making Dipper arch his back on instinct. Bill chuckled at his behavior, pressing his thumbs harder against his slightly-wet underwear. "If you do this," Dipper panted out, "I might- _nngh_ \- n- not-"

Bill shushed him quietly, leaned over and planting a sloppy kiss on his shoulder. "Trust me," Bill told him, "I'm doing this for you. But afterwards, you're returning the favor upstairs, yeah?"

" _Mhm_ ," Dipper said, his words muffled by the fist stuffed in his mouth. The way Bill was handling him felt so satisfying. 

Bill chuckled at his response, taking his underwear by the band. Dipper was surprised at how fluid it came off and how he didn't have to stand up slightly for it to come down. Bill just ripped it down, like it wasn't even a barrier for him. Dipper stifled a gasp as almost immediately, a cold hand was wrapped around his hard erection.

A thumb made circles at the head of his cock, teasing him. Pre-cum was already making his erection slick, making it easier for Bill to slid his fist down. Dipper arched his back slightly as Bill slowly made his way down his erection. Thankfully, it didn't last long- Bill cupped his penis head with his other hand, making a ring with his pointer finger and thumb.

He ran that ring over the top, his fist moving in a different motion under it. 

Dipper almost moaned in pleasure, but instead tilted his head back, placing his book on the couch arm. His hands came under the blanket, holding onto the bottom of the couch as Bill jerked him off.

Bill, at one point or another, squeezed his erection, making Dipper cry out ever so softly. "How does that feel?" Bill asked in a hushed tone, squeezing it again. "D- do it harder. It f- feels...good..." Dipper panted out, his senses overloading. All he could feel now was Bill's expert hands.

Bill removed one of his hands, cupping it over his balls. He played with his testicles, making Dipper swallow down a moan. It was getting harder and harder to not cry out now. If Candy wasn't here, he probably would've begged Bill to go faster, but since she was, he had to keep his mouth shut.

Dipper's lover leaned forward, leaving a sloppy kiss on his cheek. His hands still worked around Dipper's erection, making Dipper shudder. Bill dipped his head down, nuzzling his neck lovingly. "You're so beautiful, my love," Bill whispered, making Dipper bite down on his bottom lip. "So, so beautiful."

Dipper's back arched further, feeling his orgasm coming close. He whimpered softly. 

"You look so cute looking like this," Bill murmured, nipping his ear softly. Dipper's breath hitched. "I can't stop thinking about you," he said again, his husky voice right next to his ear. Dipper let out a small moan, clamping a hand over his mouth almost immediately. Candy paid no attention, still engrossed in the movie.

"You turn me on so much looking so flustered like this, Pine Tree," Bill muttered, his hands slowing down on his erection.

" _Bill,_ " Dipper breathed out. His voice was strained and husky, soft pants coming out of his mouth. Bill's eyes darkened, half-closing in lust. Bill leaned back over, kissing his soft lips. 

His hands stopped, stilling in the middle of motion. He sneaked them away from the blanket, leaving Dipper shuddering and cold without his expert touches. He was about to express his feelings about that to Bill, about to whine to him about leaving him hanging like this. But he was stopped by a soft kiss to the lips, and he kissed back almost immediately.

Bill bit down on Dipper's bottom lip, nipping down carefully, driving the brunette crazy. Bill's hands came down his knees, bringing his underwear and jeans back up like the expert he was. It made Dipper confused- sad, even. That was all?

"Let's go upstairs," Bill whispered huskily, breaking their kiss.

Dipper didn't even have to speak. He couldn't, not without soundless breathless or like an idiot. So he nodded. Nodded like an excited puppy.

Bill chuckled, leaning away from Dipper. "You have to convince Candy to get out first. I know how flustered you get with someone downstairs while we do it. I want to hear you moan out my name, Pine Tree," Bill told him simply.

He didn't need to be told twice. "Oh uh, Candy!" Dipper called out, his face red.

"Yes, Dipper?" Candy hummed, spooning more ice cream into her mouth. Her back was turned to them, and she didn't bother to look at Dipper. "C- can you leave? Y- you know, b- back to Mabel maybe? Sh- she must be worried sick!" Dipper exclaimed, trying to sound concerned.

"Oh, no, she knows I'm here. I texted her a while ago," Candy assured him, waving a spoon around.

"Yeah, b- but- please? T- there's some ch- chores I have to do and- and I don't want to bother you, you know?" Dipper said, laughing almost nervously. He tried to laugh to make his words sound casual, but it made him sound jumpy instead. 

"Oh come on, Dipper! It's getting to the good part! I'll stay for thirty more minutes," Candy told him simply.

 _Thirty minutes?!_ he groaned in his mind. He couldn't wait that long! He needed Bill, right fucking now. 

And almost as if Bill agreed, the boy jumped out of the couch, striding over to the girl sitting cross-legged on the floor. He crouched down, and Dipper's jaw clamped shut. What was he _doing_?

Bill leaned in to the girl, whispering something in her ear. Candy's face contorted in confusion. Then Bill whispered something again, and her confused expression turned into one of embarrassment. Bill smirked in satisfaction, leaning away from Candy. Candy instantly shot up a second later, and without a word, stepped out of the Shack, closing the door behind her with a shuddering bang. A "S- sorry!" was called out through the muffled door. Candy brought along the carton of ice cream and the spoon too.

"See? That was easy," Bill grinned, standing up fro his spot on the floor. 

He strode back over to a frozen Dipper, leaning down to be face-to-face with him. He took Dipper by the hands, pressing Dipper's face forward to his. They kissed, much more loudly this time. Wet smacking noises filled the air as Bill kissed him harder, their lips moving together in harmony.

Dipper was pulled upwards by the shoulders, his arms instantly wrapping against a strong abdomen. Bill's tongue moved over his bottom lip, making Dipper shudder in desire. "We can either do this upstairs or here on the couch," Bill whispering, breaking their kiss with a soft pop, "I wouldn't mind doing it here though."

"We have the lube upstairs," Dipper pointed out with a soft laugh, pressing his forehead against Bill's. Bill pouted, his black-pupiled eyes staring back at him. He could see his reflection in Bill's eyes. "Fine," Bill grunted. 

So they made their way upstairs, their forearms brushing against each other all the while like they couldn't wait. And with how bouncy Bill was, there was a chance they really couldn't anyway.

They reached Dipper's bedroom, Bill opening the door. Dipper stepped in, hearing the door click shut right behind Bill. And for a moment, they stared at each other. 

With their eyes half-closed in lust, they just, well, stared. 

Dipper's left hand twitched, and Bill caught the movement, his eyes flickering to his hand with a smirk on his face. Bill's eyes flickered back to Dipper's face. He stepped forward, and Dipper's mind shut down, replaced by the want, the _need_ to have Bill again.

Bill's hands reached upwards, to Dipper's unbuttoned flannel. He started buttoning it up with half-lidded eyes, Dipper watching him all the while. And when he got to the third button, Bill looked up at Dipper.

He began to unbutton Dipper.

Dipper's flannel slipped off, leaving him with a white tee. Bill pulled him by the collar, kissing his slightly-bruised lips. Quietly and quickly, Dipper's tee was discarded by Bill's fingers. 

Dipper's finger hooked onto Bill's waistband. They kept kissing as they practically ripped each others' clothes off. Dipper ripped down Bill's jeans and underwear, barricaded by Bill's belt. Bill chuckled, unhooking his belt with a soft clang, letting his jeans fall around his ankles. He stepped out of them, quickly doing the same to Dipper's pants. 

Soon, they were both naked. 

Dipper's back was pressed right to the bed in an instant, and Bill was over him, putting his hands above his head. Their hands were clasped together, breathless pants coming out of their mouths. Without even realizing it until now, Bill had placed lube over the tip of his erection. It was just enough to suffice. Dipper swallowed, looking back up at Bill.

Bill laughed softly, kissing Dipper collarbone. "You look so adorable," he said again.

"I'm not adorable!" Dipper argued. Bill simply laughed, nipping his collarbone carefully and affectionately.

Dipper's legs came up to Bill's waist, his legs wrapping around his lover's hips in an instant. "I have a question," Dipper panted, looking at his lover in the face. "Hmm?" Bill hummed, one of his hands unclasped Dipper's hands to play with Dipper's bangs. They were extremely close, and Dipper could feel the tip of Bill's hard erection at his entrance, almost teasingly.

"Wh- what was on your bucket list lately?" Dipper got out.

Bill kissed him softly, a feather-light kiss that made Dipper melt under his touch. "To have sex again," Bill whispered huskily. Dipper shivered.

"Also," his lover added, "do you feel like trying new positions?"

"I- I don't think I-" Dipper stammered. 

"No, no, that's alright," Bill assured him, unclasping their hands so his cold fingers could run over Dipper's bare skin. Goosebumps showed up on Dipper's skin, and he shivered in delight at Bill's soft touches. It was feather-light, as if Bill was trying to tease him. "We can always do it another time, eh, Pine Tree?"

"Yeah, yeah," Dipper panted out, grasping Bill's hand. He pushed it away, making Bill chuckle. "Just- hurry _up_."

Bill winked, looking down so he could see. He stroked himself twice, placing his dick over Dipper's entrance. Then he pushed in, Dipper stifling a moan as he did so. It felt amazing, and his entrance was used to it now, allowing Bill more access.

" _Bill,_ " Dipper gasped, his hands gripping the bed sheets tightly. 

Bill slapped into him, stopping for a moment to look down at him. "Say it," Bill breathed, "say my name again like that."

" _Bill_ , _please_ ," he moaned, his lover slowly going inside him. He arched his back, trying to make his lover go into him deeper. 

His lover laughed softly, bringing himself closer to Dipper. He went in half way, then went out. "Beg for me," he whispered, "beg, and I'll give you everything you ever wanted, my love."

Dipper whimpered, burying his head in Bill's shoulder and neck. He breathed in, shuddering out as Bill pushed in deeper, just slightly. "P- please, Bill...I- I need you in m- _hah_ \- aah- _ah_ ," Dipper cried out, gripping Bill's shoulders as Bill pressed in deeper. 

Bill banged into him, making Dipper moan loudly. "Down, down. R- right there," Dipper whimpered, his nails digging into Bill's biceps. Bill did as told, slapping noises filling the air. 

"I- nngh- f- _fuck!_ " Dipper cried out, arching his neck back. Bill's head dipped down, planting sloppy kisses to his exposed neck. "Bill- _mmph_! I- I- _please_!" Dipper sobbed out, soft moans emitting from his lips. It turned Bill on like crazier, he could tell. He could tell that his lover was trying his hardest to hold back, but he didn't want that. He wanted rough.

"F- faster, Bill! P- please! Oh God- _Oh God- please, Bill,_ " Dipper pleaded, his body rocking with the bed as Bill went a little bit faster. But it still wasn't enough. He could feel himself coming over the edge, but he needed more to do so.

Dipper moaned, dampening it next to Bill's ear, making the boy shiver in delight. "Deeper, babe. _Deeper_!" he gasped out. 

Bill's pounding almost stopped at his words. Dipper knew he hit the jackpot right then. 

"You're mine," Bill suddenly growled, "only mine. Mine, mine, mine."

Dipper nodded in excited agreement, just so he could please his boyfriend. "Y- yeah, yeah!" he moaned, burying his face deeper into Bill's shoulder as his lover pushed in deeper. He gasped, his gasps breaking out through his chest like a mini-orgasm.

"Repeat it," Bill demanded.

"I'm yours. I'm yours, Bill," Dipper whimpered out.

Bill smacked inside him abruptly, Dipper moaning loudly in both pleasure and pain. Bill never came in so deep in him before. "Say my name again," Bill whispered, his voice husky and soft as he brought himself closer to Dipper.

"Bill," Dipper gasped.

Bill shivered in delight, putting one hand on the bed for support as he smacked inside Dipper. Wet smacking noises filled the air, blending in with the creaking and groaning of the bed beneath them. But still, it wasn't enough for Dipper.

" _BILL_!" Dipper screamed, his arms turning into lead as Bill rammed inside him, over and over again. Dipper closed his eyes shut in pleasure, moans breaking through his lips. "Babe, p- please. Faster, _faster_! I- I can't- _ah_ \- h- _ha_ -"

Bill gritted his teeth, bringing his head down to Dipper. He kissed him roughly, their lips slightly swollen and red. "I might hurt you," Bill whispered, nuzzling Dipper's neck. 

"I- I don't- ah- _ah_!" Dipper cried out, biting down on his lower lip to keep from screaming. He just wanted more, more, more. But Bill wasn't giving it to him.

Bill complied to his wishes with a small frown of concern, grunting as he brought Dipper's body closer to the edge of the bed, pounding into him harder. Dipper squeezed his eyes shut in ecstasy.

"Does that feel better?" Bill asked softly, bringing one of his hands to Dipper's stomach.

"Uh-huh! _Mmph_ \- _mhm_!" Dipper moaned, no longer feeling his lower half. All he felt was the boy coming into him, and that was all that mattered.

And softly, as if Bill knew what he wanted, a soft, cold hand gripped around Dipper's own erection, jerking him off to the rhythm of Bill's pounding. It made Dipper gasp out small pants, unable to make words now. 

He forgot his name. He forgot everything around him as Bill pleasured him in ways he couldn't explain.

"Bill," Dipper groaned, "s- stop. Babe. _Baby._ I- I'm close."

"Wait for me, Love," Bill murmured, sweat trickling down his brow. His jaw clenched as he let himself into Dipper, sliding in carefully. His pace became steadier, trying to please both himself and Dipper. 

The bed creaked heavily, Dipper's body moving with it. He looked up at the ceiling, his vision moving to the beat of the drenching smacks filling the air. His eyes almost rolled back in complete pleasure, pressure building up at the base of his penis. 

Abruptly, Bill put his head right on Dipper's neck, breathing him in, his breaths coming in short. "I'm going to come," Bill whispered, his voice strained, "do you want me to...?"

Dipper took his lover's face with his shaky hands, drawing a circle on his cheekbone with a thumb. He gave Bill a reassuring smile, a watery one at that. Bill was still going into him, but the smacking was toned down with Bill's words. "Come into me," Dipper muttered, "please?"

Bill swallowed, nodding. 

One loud smack, one last time, and hot white liquid squirted out of Bill's erection, pouring all over Dipper. Bill pulled out in an instant, dropping Dipper's legs softly back to the floor. Cum was all over Bill's stomach, but he simply wiped it off with a hand, his hands dropping each beside Dipper's abdomen. He looked at Dipper, his face still pleasured by the double orgasm they both just created.

They looked at each other, both males panting heavily. Their faces were slick with sweat, both looking at each other with parted lips. 

Slowly, Bill got off Dipper, a grin on his face. His hair was messy, and Dipper knew for a fact that he wasn't better.

" _Oh my God,_ " Dipper panted, his bare chest slick with sweat as he breathed in. 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Why did I decide to post this again lol. Oh yeah, because I'm too lazy to post some real stories. I will be back with more terrible smut soon! :3 (Everyone sins, don't look at me like that). -PandaGod03


	3. Poisoned Lust ▲ Chapter 34 ▲ Legacy

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Angry make-up sex. Just- yeah. You've read the chapter (probably) so here is what happened, you smutty little readers. Aaand, a little side note- this was written way before chapter 34 was written, or even planned out. So there might be continuity errors. Forgive me *bows a million times* ^_^.

****Bill brought his lover closer to his heated body with a growl.

Dipper tried to pull away with a snarl, but it was to no avail. The aphrodisiac was already taking over his body, and the drug wasn't even the normal, arousing kind- it took over all of his senses, made him horny in more ways than one. He wanted to ask his ex-lover why it made him like this, why he craved so much more than a drug should do. But he didn't want to look like a coward, not in front of Bill.

This drug didn't just make him horny, it made him want to dominate.

He kissed back with a fiery passion instead, making Bill laugh in between kisses. Dipper's arms sneaked around the blond boy's back, latching onto the shoulder blades with his nails. He dug in as painfully as he can, but Bill didn't react. In fact, he thought he felt the boy lean in closer to his touch, turned on by Dipper's sudden determination. He could've sworn he heard the boy purr as well.

Their lips molded together like perfect pieces, their tongues dominating each others' domain like some sort of war. Dipper marveled at how different Bill's body was- the same, of course, with all the same triggers he knew well but never pushed, but it was different at the same time. He used to be so scared to push Bill's buttons, always letting the other boy play with him instead, never once letting the role to reverse. But now was different.

Dipper licked Bill's bottom lip, letting him know that he wanted to stop.

Bill pulled back with a mushy smack, leaning his forehead against Dipper's. His blue cobalt eyes looked into his brown ones in concern. They were no longer black, of course, but the same Bill was there.

"Anything wrong, my love?" Bill murmured, his eyes flickering back to Dipper's lips with a hunger in them. Bill licked his lips subconsciously, making Dipper almost squirm in arousal. But Dipper promised himself that this time was going to be different. So he just smirked at Bill, making the blond boy raise his eyebrows in confusion.

Dipper took Bill by the lapels of his suit, turned them around until Bill was the one to have his back closer to the bed behind them.

The brunette kissed him roughly, their lips already bruised and swollen from their kisses beforehand. But Bill's lips were still intoxicating as always, making Dipper shiver.

His hands were still clenched around Bill's lapels, and Bill's hands traveled to his hips, as always.

"So persistent today, aren't cha, Pine Tree?" Bill grinned, breaking away from their kiss to tilt Dipper's chin up.

Dipper responded by untying his tie.

"Whoa- okay- I didn't think- are you alright, Pine Tree?" Bill asked, his brow furrowed in confusion as Dipper kissed the bottom of his jaw, right where his pulse was. His hands still worked, successfully untying the knot on Bill's god damn tie. He distracted his ex-lover by sucking on the pulse, making Bill's breath hitch.

Bill's hands around his waist tightened, and his neck craned upwards in pleasure, allowing Dipper more access to his neck. They stepped backwards almost subconsciously, closer to the bed.

Dipper sucked on his pulse harder, his tongue darting out of his mouth to circle a pattern. Bill's breath hitched more profoundly and his heart beat in Dipper's mouth became faster, making Dipper grin against his neck. He took it further by nipping at his neck with his teeth- not enough to hurt, but enough to make Bill yelp.

Dipper took that distraction to push Bill to the edge of his bed. The bed creaked under a new familiar visitor's weight, and Bill looked up at him in surprise. His hand rubbed at the spot in which Dipper sucked on. A bruise was already starting to form. "Wow, Pine Tree- what's the occas-?"

Dipper cut him off with a rough kiss. He smashed his lips against Bill's, taking the boy by the cheeks. He darted his tongue in between his lips into Bill, making Bill fight back in anger. Dipper chuckled, pushing the boy's shoulders to the bed.

Soon, Bill's back was flat against the messy bed, his blue eyes looking up at Dipper in complete desire.

Bill's arms sneaked around Dipper's neck. Dipper put his hands on Bill's hips, marveling at the toned muscle there. His hands traveled to the zipper on Bill's black slacks, unzipping it in one quick motion. He yanked down Bill's tie with the other hand, making Bill look disheveled.

To make up for lost time, Bill forced Dipper's head down with a hand behind Dipper's head, kissing him passionately and softly, different from Dipper's rough kisses. It made the room fill with smacking noises, their lips molding and wanting more, more, more. With lidded eyes and a desire burning up within him, Dipper realized that Bill kissed him softly to tell him yes, it was his turn. His turn to do the things Bill did to him.

Dipper smiled to himself, letting out a sigh through his nose heavily, his shoulders falling down with it. He latched onto Bill's slacks and underwear and pulled them down, the belt clicking and clacking as it hit the floor. It left Bill with his erected cock to emerge, making Bill shiver at the sudden release.

Dipper didn't waste any time, grabbing Bill's large dick in one hand and giving it one nice pump. Bill's dick was already wet with pre-cum, the cock twitching under his touch.

Dipper unzipped his jeans, Bill reaching over and helping him out. Bill pulled down his jeans and underwear together, just as Dipper had done. They kissed, a short sweet one to assure each other. Dipper, at that moment, couldn't even remember why he was mad at Bill in the first place.

Dipper discarded his flannel and shirt, Bill watching him with hungered eyes. Bill's elbows rested behind him, watching the scene unfold as his ex-lover stripped himself of his clothing. Dipper could even see his cock raising, up until it touched his stomach. Dipper fought back a smirk. So many times they've done this, but Bill always became brainless at the scene of his Pine Tree undressing.

Dipper finally finished, stepped forward and using one hand to grip Bill's dick firmly but at the same time softly. Bill almost gasped at his cold touch, but instead clamped his jaw shut tightly, looking up at Dipper with begging eyes.

"What are you going to do to me?" Bill purred, his eyes filled with lust. Dipper scowled, swinging Bill's legs over his shoulders. He kept them in place, then brought his hands to Bill's hips, pulling Bill closer to the edge of the bed until his ass was basically floating over the edge.

"We don't have any lube, you know," Bill murmured, looking behind Dipper's head. Dipper grunted, placing his hands right next to Bill's stomach. He placed one of his hands on Bill's toned stomach, feeling the smooth skin there. "Exactly," he whispered harshly, "everything you did to me Bill, everything you've done- it's not going to go unpunished. I'm not doing this for you- I'm doing this because you made me horny."

Bill chuckled, his elbows shifting his weight on the bed. The bed creaked slightly. "It's not even going to-" Bill drawled. Dipper put his dick at his entrance, teasing him for a short moment before entering.

Bill gasped, his hands reaching out to grab Dipper's forearms.

Dipper chuckled, bringing his lips down to Bill's neck. He kissed the bruise there lightly, bringing his dick out, brushing Bill's prostate on the way.

Bill shuddered as he pulled out, his nails digging into Dipper's forearms. Fuck. It felt so good in him. It was only a few seconds but fucking hell- his Pine Tree knew almost immediately where his spot would be. How long has his ex-lover known the spot?

Then almost hesitantly and lovingly, Dipper went back in slowly. Bill let out a harsh gasp, the pain shuddering through his hole. So, so foreign. But so, so good.

Dipper kissed the side of his lips teasingly. "How does it feel?" he whispered, almost victoriously in his ear.

"Painful," Bill breathed, "but I love it."

This time, Dipper laughed genuinely. He pulled out faster, making Bill whine for more. Dipper pumped himself once, just to keep himself stable. He let himself back into Bill when Bill's nails dug into his remaining forearm on the bed.

Dipper went in, then out in a span of one point two seconds. In, then out. Pleasure, then more pleasure for Bill.

Smacks filled the room, Dipper's dick slapping into his ass each time with a rhythm, making Bill's mouth dry. Dipper's soft panting tickled his ear as Dipper leaned in closer to let himself deeper, making Bill whine softly in pleasure.

Bill's hands traveled down to Dipper's perfect shaped ass, groping it. He groaned, tipping his head back as Dipper went in farther. He didn't know Pine Tree was so lengthy.

Dipper hit the sweet spot a moment later, making Bill moan sharply in ecstasy.

"P- Pine Tree- harder. Harder, _harder_. Fuck, _fuck!_ That feels- _mph!_ " Bill moaned, muffling his voice in Dipper's neck as Dipper slapped into him sharply.

"You like that?" Dipper whispered, slowing his pace.

 _"Mhm! Mhm!"_ Bill moaned, trying his hardest not to come all over Dipper. He nodded vigorously into Dipper's shoulder, his words failing him. But the pressure was building up in his dick, and he knew he couldn't hold it in much longer.

His Pine Tree slowed his pace at Bill's muffled words.

"Maybe if you beg, I'll go harder- how does that sound?" Dipper asked, his voice gruff and smug. His pace was excruciatingly slow.

"P- Pine Tree- _harder- please!_ Oh my God- _oh my God!_ " Bill screamed, burying his head deeper into Dipper's shoulder and neck. The pleasure building up was slowly fading, and he wasn't about to let that happen. "Not enough," Dipper whispered, still keeping up his slow pace.

" _Dipper_ ," he begged, pants coming short through his mouth. Short smacks filled the room, his body rocking to Dipper's slow pace, " _Dipper please_. I need you in me. I want you in. I need- I need you to fill me."

Dipper shuddered at his words. And finally, finally- he began to pace faster.

Bill moaned in happiness, his eyes shutting close. He couldn't even see properly if he even tried anyway. The world was spinning too fast and his vision was blurry from his small headache.

His teeth nipped at Dipper's shoulder lovingly, making Dipper shiver under his touch. Dipper pounded in faster, the slaps filling Bill's ears like his favourite song.

" _Let me bite you_ ," Bill panted, his voice muffled by Dipper's neck.

"Of course," Dipper told him, voice throaty, "go ahead." 

Bill swallowed, bringing his bruised lips to Dipper's smooth neck. All his old bruises disappeared, leaving a perfectly good canvas for him to create. And he wasn't going to leave small love-bites that would disappear like the others- he was going to make a big one.

He sunk his teeth into Dipper's neck like a vampire, making Dipper gasp in surprise.

He lapped up the bruise after releasing his neck, Dipper's pounding faltering ever so slightly. He licked the bruise clean, tasting metallic blood in his mouth. But he loved the taste of Dipper, in every single way.

Bill swallowed again, putting his forehead on Dipper's collarbone, hearing his ex-lover's heart thump heavily. And a fast heart beat at that.

"Oh- _nngh_! A- _AH!_ " Bill screamed, his orgasm nearing with each slap inside his ass. "Up, up! P- please!" he said through stumbling lips.

"Right here?" Dipper asked, hitting a new position inside Bill. It stimulated something within Bill, paralyzing him for a good two seconds.

"I- I d- don't- I don't kno- _hah,_ h- ah- _ah_ -," Bill moaned, his hands slithering to Dipper's back. His nails dug in, trying to force the other to hit him harder.

Dipper chuckled at his submissive behavior. The soft slaps became louder than before. And faster.

Bill keened out a small squeal, his eyes shutting as the knot in his stomach formed tighter. " _Please_ , p- _please_ -" Bill begged, his stutters becoming worst, "I l- love y- you. Fuck me faster, Dipper. P- _please!_ "

Dipper did as he was told, fastening his pace just a little bit more. The brunette grunted, bringing his chest forward to hit further in.

In, out. In, out. Bill's tight barriers were melting under Dipper's dick, leaving Bill a stuttering, nervous fool. "Dipper, _harder!_ Oh- _ooh!_ H- _HARDER, PLEASE!_ "

Dipper chucked, leaving sloppy kisses below Bill's chiseled jaw. Bill moaned, pleasure hitting him from every angle. His nails kept digging in to Dipper's soft skin, his legs over Dipper's shoulders feeling like jelly.

And because Dipper wanted to torture him even more, because Bill was so irresistible under him, Dipper groped his dick, giving it twisting pumps to the beat of his pounding.

Bill marveled at his Pine Tree's expertise- a normal human would've lost the rhythm by sliding their fists over the bottom's penis, or at least lost their spark. But Pine Tree was full of passion and rage at him, moving his fist over Bill's penis almost lovingly. His thumb played with the head of Bill's dick, circling with the beat of his slaps.

Pleasure. That was all Bill could comprehend. So, so much of it. But so much torture as well. He didn't know how long they were going at this, but he knew it was less than a couple minutes. He couldn't come now! He'd take shorter time than Pine Tree did when Bill was top!

"Pine T- Tree, s- _stop!_ " Bill moaned, his hands dropping from around Dipper's shoulder blades. They fell around the spots next to him instead, useless and heavy. "I- I'm going to come!"

But the answer wasn't what he expected- "Then come."

So Bill did, all without a second thought, thankful for an excuse that he was waiting for throughout the whole thing.

His cum leaked, a watery noise that filled the air. Dipper stopped his pounding to catch his breath, his forearms each beside Bill's head. He panted, looking down at the mess Bill made. There was cum all over Dipper's stomach, as well as all over Bill's penis head. It leaked one last time, making Bill moan, muffling it by stuffing a knuckle into his mouth.

Dipper jerked him off one last time, to get the last of the orgasm out. Bill was thankful, moaning softly through slightly parted lips. He tipped his head back, but it wasn't long before Dipper grabbed the back of his head roughly and forced his head up.

Dipper kissed him roughly on the lips. "Make yourself useful and make me come for once," Dipper growled, wiping away Bill's come with a hand. He wiped his hand on his bed sheets. Bill knew it was going to leave a stain in the morning. "Whatever you say, Pine Tree," Bill grinned, the last of his orgasm fading. His jackass personality was coming back.

But anyway, Bill complied.

He groped Dipper's ass, turning them around so it was the normal role as usual. Bill kissed Dipper's swollen red lips a second later, just because he wanted to.

He forced Dipper to crawl deeper into the bed, until they were at the dark corner that provided perfect shade.

Dipper licked his lips in excitement, looking at Bill through lusted eyes. Bill shifted his weight in between Dipper's spread legs, spreading them further with his hands on Dipper's thighs.

He reached forward, gripping Dipper's erected cock in between his two cold hands. Dipper closed his eyes, bringing his hands around Bill's biceps. He squeezed. "I hate you," Dipper breathed, "I hate you so much."

Bill smiled sadly. So his Pine Tree still remembered. No matter. It was only them now. Them, and their sexual pleasures.

Bill brought his head down, kissing the top of Dipper's cock. Dipper tensed under his lips, his legs spreading further in pleasure. He kissed it deeper into his mouth, teasing the brunette for what he did to him.

He licked the ridge of Dipper's dick, then nipped it softly in between his teeth, making the boy cry out sharply.

Bill laughed mentally, loving how innocent the boy truly was despite his brutal attempts at seeming tough. Bill brought Dipper's dick into his mouth.

His swirled his hot tongue around the top first, adorning it with his slickness. Dipper's eyes stayed closed, his face telling Bill that he was pleasured either way. Bill's eyes narrowed in desire, his two hands playing with Dipper's testicles.

He deep-throated Dipper slowly, making the brunette whine for more. He came back up, his tongue swirling around the shaft. His thumbs made circles around Dipper's sensitive areas, making the boy pant out his breaths despite trying his hardest to seem disinterested. His teeth bumped as he deep-throated further in, making Dipper shiver, his hands on the bed sheets tightening.

Bill slurped up, making a wet popping noise as he came up from his deep-throat. He licked the top of Dipper's slick cock, the dick twitching under his wet tongue.

"C'mon Cipher- _ngh_ -" Dipper gasped, Bill sucking on his dick all of a sudden. "You can d- do better than that."

"Hmm," Bill hummed, going faster on his dick. "You seem close to me."

"I- I'm not!" Dipper argued. Without even looking up, Bill knew his face was red from frustration and denial. It made him chuckle, his laugh vibrating through Dipper's cock, making Dipper twitch in ecstasy.

"Just- _fuck!_ " Dipper moaned. "Go _faster!_ I'm going to lose my shit if you keep teasing me like that."

"Not bad," Bill murmured, blowing cold air into Dipper's dick. Dipper moaned softly.

And abruptly, a hand clenched around the back of Bill's head, pushing him downwards onto Dipper's cock.

Bill almost choked, but he had enough experience and decency to keep going. He went faster, the hand clenched around his hair tightening almost painfully.

But god damn, he loved it rough.

Dipper growled, forcing him to bob his head up and down. "You can do better than that, Cipher. I've seen you," Dipper snarled. Bill almost broke out of character. He was going slow on purpose, just so Dipper can push him in and out by the hair.

Dipper groaned in pleasure as Bill deep-throated slowly, but hardly. His pace fastened under Dipper's hard thrusts of his hand, Bill laughing softly. He slurped, making hollow popping noises as he broke free sometimes for some air.

And when he felt Dipper become close, that's when he stopped.

"Bill, seriously? I swear to God I'm going to-" Dipper snapped angrily, his legs clamping close when Bill sat up.

But Bill spread his legs again with a growl, kissing Dipper roughly this time. He jumped into Dipper's lap, making the brunette squeak in surprise. He kissed the brunette again, slipping his tongue when the boy squeaked out.

He broke the kiss a moment later, positioning his ass over Dipper's dick. "Let me ride you," Bill whispered seductively.

Dipper swallowed, putting his head against Bill's. "Do it," he whispered.

And Bill did, pumping Dipper's dick twice to get him excited before he pushed in.

He circled Dipper's dick, slowly. It made Dipper groan, his head tipping backwards. Dipper's hands latched onto his hair, forcing his head down so he could kiss Bill.

Bill kissed back, his hands around Dipper's abdomen as he circled in, his ass moving around slowly like a predator. "F- fuck! Bill, just- _go!_ " Dipper moaned, breaking their kiss.

Bill chuckled, doing as he was told. He rode Dipper, going up and down slowly, their thighs slapping with each one. Dipper pulled at his hair painfully, his nails digging into Bill's scalp. It was painful to the point it was almost uncomfortable for him, but still- it was pleasurable. He loved it when Dipper was being rough and all dominant like this.

Bill let out a moan, Dipper's dick hitting him in the right spot. Dipper noticed this, one of his hands leaving Bill's hair as he groped Bill's ass, sliding him back into his dick.

Bill keened, a temporary blindness coming into his eyes from the pain it brought him. But at the same time, it felt good.

"Do- do it again, Pine Tree," he panted.

Dipper did as told, slamming into Bill's ass with a loud smack that filled the quiet room.

The bed creaked loudly under them as Bill rode him faster with Dipper's assistance. "Fuck me, fuck me! O- oooh, hell _yes!_ Aa- _aah_ , Dipper, p- _please!_ " Bill moaned, a whimper escaping his lips. The bed squeaked and groaned louder and faster with each passing second.

And suddenly, Dipper pushed Bill off him, throwing Bill to the bed. He kissed Bill roughly, turning the boy around so his back was to Dipper.

Dipper ran a hand through Bill's back slowly, making Bill shiver. He arched his back. "Pine Tree, I was close, and you were too. W- what are you-?" Bill whispered.

Dipper shushed him, nipping his earlobe softly with his teeth. It made Bill whimper softly.

Dipper ran his hands down Bill's back like he was massaging Bill, until he put a hand under Bill, forcing the blond boy to sit up.

Bill did, placing his elbows on the bed for support. "P- Pine Tr-" he stumbled out.

Dipper bit down on his neck softly, but not to leave a bruise- it was just to shut him up. He pulled Bill's ass up with his arm circled Bill's hips. Bill could feel his dick right at his entrance. "Pine Tree, p- p-   _please_ -" he begged.

But Dipper paid no heed, slamming into Bill's end with a loud smack.

Bill moaned out sharply, his hands digging into the bed sheets until his knuckles were white. They never done this position before. It was like mating dogs- perhaps this position was named after that. It was at the tip of his tongue.

"D- darling, _don't_ \- please _don't_ -" Bill whimpered. But Dipper just laughed softly at him, his hands on Bill's butt as he kept pounding in. Bill cried out.

He arched his back, his hands tight around the bed sheets before him. Dipper slapped inside, hitting his prostate almost immediately.

"O- oh! D- don't stop! T- that feels amazing," Bill stammered, turning red in the face as Dipper rammed in.

Dipper wasn't being gentle, that was for sure. But at the same time, he wasn't pounding to his limit. He was still trying to make this night bearable for the both of them, a last stand to remember. After all, they were going to be bitter at each other after this, and they probably won't ever talk to each other ever again.

Dipper slapped inside, making Bill whimper and moan. Bill's head buried in the sheets, lowering his ass down subconsciously.

But his head was yanked upwards almost immediately, Dipper growling in disapproval. It hurt Bill, it should hurt anyone- but fuck. The way his lover was taking care of him was so hot.

Bill tried to lower his head, just to see what would happen. Dipper simply yanked his hair upwards, pulling at the scalp. Bill cried out, the force of his yank mixed in with the pleasure of Dipper hitting inside him.

"Dipper, faster! _Faster!_ I want mo- oh, _oh!_ R- right there! Yes, _yes!_ " Bill keened, his head pulled upwards to the sky by the brunette. The brunette's other hand was on his bare back, running his hand through Bill's smooth skin. The bed squeaked and creaked under their rocking bodies, and Bill was surprised the weak bed hadn't collapsed yet.

"B- Bill, _fuck!_ " Dipper moaned all of a sudden, making Bill's mouth clamp shut at his Pine Tree's pleas. He could feel him come closer and closer with each pounding, and Bill knew that he was basically fucked. And to prove his point, Dipper cried out a moan that shook his whole body.

And without warning, Dipper came. It filled Bill up, sticky and hot inside him. 

Dipper panted, leaking white liquid as he pulled out. Bill collapsed, his mini-orgasm breaking through his chest. A human shouldn't be able to last two rounds back to back like this. But in his defense, he was a demon anyway, stuck in a human body. That, and Dipper was extremely good at being top.

Bill turned around, supported by his elbows. He was shuddering and panting with an even worst looking Dipper, who was looking at him with sweat glistening on his chest and face. They panted together, their orgasms fading.

And when their breaths became evened, and their orgasms were gone, they looked at each other. And they laughed.

Laughed at just having intense sex, laughed at knowing it will be their last, laughed at the angry sex.

And because they were both tired as hell, and no one wanted to leave the other, no matter how much they denied it, they crawled into bed, throwing the bed sheets over each other.

Bill kissed his Pine Tree on the forehead one last time, snuggling close to him.

Because in the morning, Bill Cipher would no longer exist in Dipper Pines's life.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Apparently, my classmate reads my smut. Hello, Anna. I hope you haven't lost faith in me yet. But I bet you have. Sigh. -PandaGod03
> 
> hahahaHAHAHAHAHA -ThatOnePinoyKid


	4. Live Streaming? Keep Dreaming ▲ One Shot

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> YouTuber AU: Dipper's a successful YouTuber who's live streaming a horror game with his boyfriend who usually appears on his videos, on -of course- their anniversary too. Bill, being the unamused man he is, gets bored of these "games" easily. What better way to play a game than to jerk off his famous boyfriend under the desk while half a million live viewers watch?

"The bathrooms? Are you- are you fucking _kidding_ me right now?" Dipper asked in disbelief.

The drumming became louder in Dipper Pines' ears, adding to his panic. He moved his mouse, turning his character around in a full 360 and forced it to sprint. His heart pounded in his chest, pounding to the beat of the loud music coming out of his eight hundred dollar headphones.

Beside him, his boyfriend, Bill Cipher, laughed that psychotic laugh of his.

"Run, Pine Tree, run!" he guffawed, slapping the back of Dipper's back to encourage him to run in the other direction of the survival map.

Taken, the game was a really old one that wasn't really that scary. In fact, thousands of YouTubers have played the game, making it "overrated". Even Dipper had, back when it came out and everyone was hyping over it like mad. This game, of course, was Slender: The Eight Pages. 

Dipper was on a live stream for the hell of it, and to spend time with his boyfriend without the awkwardness that usually came with it. When Dipper asked his fans what game they wanted him to play with Bill, they all answered with this stupid, stupid one. He remembered feeling extremely confused as to why everyone wanted him to play it (it was, after all, an old indie game). He remembered shrugging and going back on his desktop and firing up his live stream, plugging in two headphones for him and Bill.

Then soon after, he remembered that Slender was the game that gave Bill the courage to kiss him full on the mouth on camera when they were still "friends". His fans must have wanted him to relish that memory today on their three year anniversary.

"If you think this is so funny, why don't _you_ control it for once?" Dipper demanded, turning his eyes to his boyfriend to glare at him. His fingers flew over his quiet keyboard, his click-less mouse clicking silently as he toggled the screen to move around.

"Nah, I'm good watching here, where it's safe," Bill grinned, scooting away from Dipper as if to prove his point. Dipper rolled his eyes, turning his head back to the large computer.

Beside the enormous screen that showed his horror game were bright green texts of fans commenting as he live streamed, most going off topic to say how cute Dipper and Bill were and wishing them a happy anniversary. While he concentrated on the game and moved around the map to find the pages while maintaining his flashlight battery, Bill was a different story. He chatted among the commenters, saying his thank yous for their well-wishes and chuckling at funny comments.

"You know, we should really play another game," Bill told him, poking Dipper's side as if to get his attention. They could barely hear each other due to the headphones blasting out the drumming, but Dipper was too used to it to even try and strain his ears. He heard Bill loud and clear. 

"Says the guy who dared me to finish the game," Dipper snorted, "just wait a few more minutes, babe. I'm four pages away."

Bill pouted, sliding his back against his black leather seat. Dipper could barely see him anymore, might as well in the dark. The only light coming from Dipper's recording room was a small light above his computer and of course, his computer screen. If the red LED light that indicated that he was recorded counted, then that too.

"But it's so boring," Bill whined. "I want to do something fun for our anniversary, Pine Tree, not games that you pay attention to more than me! Sometimes I even think you care about your fans than me!"

"I do," Dipper said bluntly, "at least they remember my birthday and give me presents, whereas your lazy ass forgets and doesn't even try and fix it when you find out."

The comments exploded with capitals and emoticons of "OOOOH, BURN!" and "Whoa, did Bill actually forget his own boyfriend's birthday? XD".

"It makes it worst that he forgot, too," Dipper told his fans, his eyes still glued to the game. "Mabel was so excited to see what he got for us. You guys should have seen her face- I think she cried in her room when Bill told her he forgot the next day."

Once again, the section was spammed with angered remarks at Bill for making their precious little cinnamon roll cry. Of course, they weren't _really_ mad at Bill- they just loved making fun of the blond boy because Dipper always told them too. Bill didn't really mind, but he seemed to mind now. 

Dipper's boyfriend pouted even more, jutting out his bottom lip like a sad five year old. He crossed his arms, his head being the only thing visible to the camera. "Okay, so what _if_ I forgot? It wasn't like it was the end of the world! And hey, I didn't forgot our anniversary, now did I?"

"Mabel reminded you this morning, didn't she?" Dipper guessed.

When Bill didn't answer, Dipper took that as a definite yes, laughing and leaving his mouth alone to grab onto the arm of Bill's chair, pulling the chair closer to his side. "Now, Captain Cipher," Dipper chuckled, "go and watch the map. We have to find the rest of the pages."

"Aye aye, _mon capitaine!"_ Bill said enthusiastically, planting a big ol' kiss on Dipper's cheek before turning his dark eyes to the screen. The comments were filled with aw's and heart signs, and Dipper had a feeling at least a hundred of them took a screenshot of that kiss on his cheek. It's going to go on Tumblr in one hour with a really good edit of song lyrics, he just knew it.

So they played the game. Dipper looked for the pages and controlled where they were going while Bill told him where he was missing. At first, the boy was enthusiastic, encouraging Dipper and laughing when Dipper jumped in his seat when static came on screen for a half second. Then slowly, his patience began to wear thin, and his smiling lips became frowned and bored.

"Are you done _now?_ It's been like two hours!" he complained, resting his cheek against the cold wood of Dipper's desk. He looked up at Dipper.

"It's been like four minutes," Dipper told him bluntly. Then he thought for a while, trailing his character to behind a truck to find a page before answering. "Just like how long you last in bed."

Once again, the comments _exploded._ They laughed and put thirty exclamation marks over their comments. Dipper smirked to himself, a quirk of the lips that showed his amusement at the comments out of the corner of his eyes. Bill grumbled something underneath his bed, too incoherent for them to actually hear.

"I really hate you all," Bill finally settled with. "We love you too," was the responses from the section.

"Face it, Bill," Dipper chirped, "They'll never leave you alone. They're my fans, anyway."

"So?" Bill grumbled. "Seven million subscribers and half a million live viewers at one in the morning on our anniversary date. Even with all those numbers I bet they didn't know I could make you cum in less than three minutes."

Dipper choked on his own spit, bending over for a good three seconds before coming up with wide eyes and a red face. He cleared his throat embarrassingly, moving his frozen character as if nothing had happened. Meanwhile, fans weren't so forgetful of Bill's words. They LOL'd and congratulated Bill on successfully making their idol flustered for once. 

"Are you guys on my side or his?" Dipper demanded. 

His fans all answered, "We're not sure, really."

"Ugh," Dipper groaned, shaking his head and turning his character around the forest. He only needed three pages and he'd be on his way. Only, the place he needed left was the bathrooms. Well, he was immensely fucked.

Both figuratively and literally.

"You sure you don't want to do anything more than this?" Bill whispered in his ear.

Dipper shivered, his spine curling in on itself at Bill's chilling words. Something about his boyfriend always made him this way- a stuttering, idiotic fool at most times. But with the red light blinking at him, reminding him of the half million viewers, he shook off his arousal and kept a straight face.

"Bill, I told you, the only place left is the bathroom, Christ man," Dipper said, exasperated. He made sure to say it loudly, loudly enough for his fans to hear and stop assuming the worst- which they were probably right about. Of all places, why _now?_

Bill chuckled deeply beside his ear, playing along to his little white lie as his left hand trailed over to Dipper's knee. He leaned in, whispering words into Dipper's ear almost lovingly. "I never lie, Pines," Bill purred, quietly and reverberating. Dipper fought back a deep burning in his cheeks. "Turn off your camera," Bill whispered. 

"For God's sake, I can't just go _around_ it you big buffoon!" Dipper scoffed. Or, in other words- _Bill, you better stop this right now or I'm going to murder you in your sleep._

Slowly, cautiously, Bill's cold fingers trailed Dipper's thigh, going up and down teasingly. Dipper's hands shook slightly on his desk, and he tried to hide them by moving his character faster to the bathrooms. The pounding coming from the game seemed to match his heartbeat, but for a very, very different reason. Bill nibbled on his ear fondly, his action clear for all to see.

To hide what Bill was really doing, Dipper forced himself to keep a straight face, occasionally chewing on his bottom lip as if in anxiousness of the game. He commentated to keep the quiet away, talking about how the forest in the game looked a lot like the one outside his door, or how his sister Mabel once ate scratch and sniff stickers and was sent to the hospital.

Of course, his fans bought it. They commented in the comment section like normal folks, not once mentioning Bill's...advances on him. They were used to Bill trying to get Dipper's attention, with the blond nibbling on his ear, peppering him with kisses, hug attacks, flustering words, and so on. Except, not once did they ever see Bill do something so _intimate_ down there with Dipper. 

If they knew what Bill was doing under the desk, just out of sight of the face cam, they would all have freaked the fuck out.

Dipper was no exception.

In his mind, he was swearing in every single language he knew, cussing Bill out and cursing him for being so persistent. He wanted so badly to make Bill stop, to yell at him to get his hand off of his thigh, which was threatening to go over to his groin. The only reason why he didn't was because a) they would know exactly what was happening and b) he kind of, well, _liked_ it. His little friend down there gave an excited twitch of Bill's familiar hand grasping it, pumping him, his thumb going over his-

He gulped, a thin line of sweat covering his hair line. He tried to keep a straight face, he truly did, but his face turned up in a slightly irritated face. His cheeks must have been a deep red, scarlet and dark. He could feel the heat coming from them, and the heat coming from-

**Mr-CupcakeMan: What in the living hell is Bill's hand doing down there? XD**

**FoodsBeforeDudes_: biLLDIP IS REAL AF YOU GUYS THEY GETTIN IT ON**

**Draco's Wife: I'm legitimately concerned with Bill's hand over there like??? 0_o**

The moment Dipper saw those words out of the corner of his eye, he shifted his eyes over to Bill, his eyes wide with the words only Bill would have understood. Sheer panic overtook his body, and he felt his hands shaking harder than ever before. His character moved without his fingers feeling anything but numbness.

Bill laughed, his eyes watching the comments pour in with his hand going still on Dipper's inner thigh. He refused to move it from there. "Chill, darlings. I have it on his knee," Bill drawled out. There was no shakiness in his voice, no doubt. He was a smooth talker, and everyone believed him. 

**OtakuMaster03: Ooooooooh, for a moment there I thought Billy was jerking Dipper off oml**

**FoodsBeforeDudes_: _OtakuMaster03_ , nah they wouldn't do that on camera lmfao. Dip would kill the fuck out of him and Bill's too much of a gentleman. **

**EveningStar401: _FoodsBeforeDudes__ , o pls, y'all know that Billy Boy would jerk the Pine Tree off in public if he wanted. Dipper would just kill him afterwards :S**

**WolfieGirl902: bruH WHAT IF THEY WERE THO.**

**WolfieGirl902: Naw lol.**

Static covered Dipper's screen, making him jump slightly at the sudden loud noises. Bill's hand kept him bound to his adjustable office chair, and Bill squeezed his inner thigh in reassurance. Dipper cursed underneath his breath, moving his mouse like he was spazzing out. 

The other thing about why his fans loved his horror game videos so much- his reactions were always the best.

He had the girliest screams, the most amusing faces, and the definitely the most genuine scared reactions out there on YouTube. Sure, haters called him a pansy, but many more people loved him for that trait. It didn't help that since Bill joined his channel once in a while, his attitude and easygoing chill compared to Dipper's stress was wonderful for refreshing content. 

Bill took Dipper's distraction to his advantage, placing the palm of his hand over Dipper's crotch, squeezing through his jeans tightly.

Dipper let out a squeak, turning his head to glare at Bill for a split second before looking back at his desktop. "Damn it Bill, stop digging your nails into my knee so hard, it hurts!" _Damn it Bill, stop touching me over there, I'm going to fucking call the priest if you don't stop!_

"I may look calm Pine Tree, but I need something to grab onto or else I'm going to fucking find my way out of here." _Like for example, your dick._

Dipper gritted his teeth together, eyes flickering down to the map in the corner. Bill saw where his eyes went, leaning over to whisper and point with his free hand at the screen. But instead of telling where Dipper should go, he said quietly, "You're so hard, Dipper."

"I know it's hard! We put the game on hard mode, remember?!"

Bill chuckled, murmuring useless instructions to Dipper about where he should go and tips on how to beat the game. His words were loud enough for the viewers to pick up, but quiet enough that they think that it was just meant for Dipper. The comments were innocent enough, and they were unsuspecting of Bill's nimble fingers slowly pulling down Dipper's jeans. 

When the zipper was off and the belt was slid to the ground quietly, Dipper jumped up in his seat slightly in pretend fear, faking his gasp of terror when Slender's overrated face popped up on the screen for a good two seconds. His hands held onto his chair arms, nails digging in harder than they should. 

Of course, Bill had to play along, letting out a string of curse words as his hands latched onto Dipper's waistband and pulled it down to Dipper's ankles in one quick motion. 

After the moment of "panic" and time for Dipper to catch his breath, Bill's cold fingers wrapped themselves around Dipper's dick.

Dipper gasped, for real this time. "What's wrong, my love?" Bill purred, giving Dipper a half-lidded amused look. "Did the tall scary man scare you too much?"

"Wh- what? N- no of course not!" Dipper argued, his breathing laboring, coming in short and quick. "I- I just thought I saw something over there in the w- woods. Dude, we gotta- gotta go faster, I- I don't think we'd-"

"Oh we'll make it," Bill chuckled. His eyes turned to look over at Dipper, smiling at him.He had a sneaking suspicion that Bill had a double meaning. He still didn't know if it was a good thing or a bad thing. Maybe both.

People began to encourage the both of them to find the pages faster, and Dipper tried his best to please them by making his way to the abandoned bathrooms after going off track.

Of course, Bill was pleasing _him_ on the other side of the screen. 

Bill's thumb ran over his tip, rubbing slow circles. He changed his motions from time to time, his thumb stroking underneath his tip and over his tip. He didn't stroke yet, wanting something from Dipper before he could really get started. Dipper felt himself throb and pulse, shifting in his seat as he wanted _more_

Slowly, but carefully, Dipper's head became slick with his own pre-cum. Dipper shivered in pleasure, feeling Bill's hand slide around his dick more smoother and faster. Bill's hand worked like magic, soft and comfortable, already familiar around Dipper as they have done this to each other countless times in the past. Except now, Dipper's boyfriend seemed to be a little more...careful and gentle.

"Tell me how you like it, Dipper," Bill purred in his ear, words for only him to hear. "Tell me...do you like it when I jerk you off like this?"

Mutely, Dipper nodded, pretending to be agreeing to Bill's question about something in the game. He kept a straight face, but his hands shook and his body vibrated with excitement to be pushed over the edge. He didn't know what would have happened if someone caught them, but that was probably why Bill was doing this. To give him excitement, he realized, a thrill they haven't tried before- the fear of being caught.

Bill kissed his jawline, sucking on his pulse earnestly. "Close," Bill murmured, "you're close."

Dipper flushed a deep red, opening his mouth to say that he was definitely _not_ close and he still needed to orgasm before he realized that Bill was talking about the game set out before them. He clamped his mouth shut, embarrassed that he totally forgot what was happening around them except for the cold pleasuring fingers stroking him nimbly. 

"Fuck, you're so hot looking so flustered, Dipper," Bill mumbled, his words tight and strained. His name on Bill's tongue sounded so foreign and _good._

Bill's other hand gripped his own knee hard, his other busy at work with pleasuring his lover. His hands came under, rubbing Dipper's testicles with the right amount of force to make Dipper clear his throat to prevent himself from groaning out in pleasure. His boyfriend pumped him, his wrist snapping and making circular motions and pleasuring Dipper in ways that made the brunet's mind go blank.

"Do you want me to stop?" Bill breathed in his ear. Dipper shook his head almost vigorously, hoping that none of his fans would question the act too much on his behalf. After all, fans like his were very curious. "Good."

Bill gripped his cock just a little bit tighter, causing the knot in Dipper's stomach to tighten even more as he almost moaned out Bill's name in absolute need. "F...fuck," he groaned, pounding his fist on his desk as he turned around in the game, pretending to be mad instead of, well, _that._

He wanted so bad to tell Bill how much he needed to come, to release and spill all over under his desk. His bottom lip trembled, his throat lumped, his hands shook. He was so close, _so close._

Finally, Dipper reached the bathrooms and he found a missing page, taking it and letting out a loosened breath.

Comments cheered him on, oblivious to the real reason why Dipper was breathing so heavily.

Bill was quiet as he jerked his own boyfriend off, shifting in his own seat uneasily. Dipper glanced at him out of the corner of his eye, moving his eyes off the screen just for the five seconds to look at his boyfriend in concern. 

Bill's face was dazed, mouth slightly open as short breaths came out of it. His other hand gripped onto his knee so tightly that Dipper thought he was going to break his skin, the white on his knuckles so damn deep. Dipper realized with a blink that Bill was getting a little too aroused, wanting so badly to get himself off as well.

The brunet's eyes went back onto the stupid screen, and jumped in genuine surprise as Slender Man found him and ended his game with his faceless head.

A bloody end screen showed up, the bass in his ears gone as he stared at the screen wide-eyed as if something else would happen.

Bill's hand stilled on his dick, waiting for Dipper's response. "W- well..." Dipper gulped, turning his eyes to the comments. Many people were enraged, disappointed by the sudden cut off and his game over. Many begged him to keep going and start over, and some suggested they play another indie horror game before Bill and Dipper went to sleep and vlogged their anniversary in the morning.

But Dipper had other plans. "See you guys in the morning!" he said, his voice cheery and happy as he waved at the camera and smiled. Bill did the same with his free hand, one hand still on his boyfriend's cock. "I feel really hungry right now, ya know?" He chuckled, seeming even forced to him. "I gotta go get a midnight snack with Bill here. We'll vlog in the morning, don't worry! Bye!"

Dipper turned his camera off, powering off his computer and turning the screen black. He didn't bother to check everything else as he turned around in his seat, facing Bill.

Without even asking, Dipper got off of his own chair, and propped himself onto Bill's lap, hands caressing his boyfriend's face before he pressed his lips against Bill's. 

They made out for a good moment, lips entwined and deep before Bill was the one to pull away, looking into Dipper's eyes with amusement sparkling in them. "Hungry?" he asked innocently.

Dipper laughed, leaning his chest against Bill's, pressing them close together. He reached over, finding a lever under the office chair. He pulled on it, the back of the chair going backwards with their weight. They giggled, holding onto each other like the giddy horny boys they were. 

Bill kissed him deeply, tongue hot and wet inside Dipper's own mouth. With Dipper straddling him, Bill's hands pressed themselves firmly on Dipper's hips, grinding them against his hardness. A groan escaped his lips, and then they were kissing again, too stubborn to do anything just yet.

They undressed themselves, discarding their clothes to the side like they were nothing. And right now, they _were_ nothing. Bodies pressed close, lips together and hands exploring skin, Dipper couldn't feel any more happier. 

Bill's head ducked, one of his hands playing with Dipper's left nipple as his teeth grazed the right. Dipper gasped, one hand tightly on Bill's shoulder as the other gripped onto Bill's hair, losing them in the blond's curls. His tongue was wet and hot, circling his hardened nipple as his last remaining hand jerked Dipper off once more, finishing the boy off for what it was worth. Dipper couldn't help but gasp, breaths short and hard as his toes curled. 

But Dipper stopped him before he could get even remotely close to finishing, looking into his boyfriend's eyes with a lustful, half-lidded gaze that got his boyfriend purring in desire. Dipper gulped, running his fingertip over his boyfriend's jawline, then to his Adam's apple. 

"You're excited," Dipper whispered, his tone a little light and amused. It made Bill frown, that cute pout of his coming back. "Like, really fucking excited. I can...you know. If you want me to."

Bill buried his face in Dipper's neck, nipping his pale bare skin in between his teeth, putting just the right amount of pressure to make Dipper's breath hitch. "B- Bill," Dipper whined, " _Bill, s- sto-"_

"Gods yes," Bill breathed, his breaths tickling the brunet's skin, "p- please I- I'm not sure if I can-"

Dipper shushed him, hands traveling around Bill's body almost hungrily as he kissed him deep and hard, distracting the boy. Carefully, Dipper got off of Bill's thighs, mouth still on his. His hormones were off the charts.

His hands gripped Bill steadily by the shoulders, sliding himself onto Bill's hardened dick carefully and slowly. He gasped against Bill's lips as the pressure came around him. Bill's hands flew to his hips, dragging him down carefully as he moved his lips to try and distract Dipper from the slight pain. 

"Y- you put lube on yourself lately, didn't you?" Dipper gasped, hands still gripping Bill's shoulders. Only, his fingernails began to drive in, making small indents in his boyfriend's bare skin. They were sure to leave a mark in the morning, but both boys didn't seem to care. 

"I thought you'd appreciate the act while you were kissing me," Bill chuckled, cold hands trailing over Dipper's hips and thighs carefully, causing goosebumps to appear on Dipper's skin. 

Bill kissed his neck lightly, a feather light kiss that made Dipper shiver. "How does that feel?" he whispered, moving Dipper around himself lightly. Dipper refused to move for more than an inch at a time, wanting to tease his boyfriend as much as he can before he got off. "Do you like me inside you?"

 _"Mhm..."_ Dipper groaned out subconsciously. 

Dipper grinded against Bill, teasing his boyfriend and letting his boyfriend feel his pain while he jerked him off while the camera was still going. "Move," Bill groaned out, throwing his head upwards and letting his neck be exposed. "Dipper, _Dipper, oh God-_ "

Dipper shuddered at his words, nails digging into skin as he brought himself up. He toyed with Bill a little, moving his hips around and riding Bill slowly to drive his boyfriend to madness. "Oh, _Bill_ ~!" he moaned out, breathing short and fast. Face flushed red, he lifted his head, riding his boyfriend faster and faster. 

Bill groaned, leaning his head over and sucking on Dipper's unmarred skin, leaving love bites and hickies all over his neck and shoulders, claiming the boy as his and only his. "F...s- shit, Pines-" he groaned out, breath fanning Dipper's shoulder as he let out a string of curse words as Dipper rode him. "F- fuck. You feel so...mmh-!"

"F- fuck me, Bill!" Dipper keened out, voice one octave higher. He felt a little embarrassed at his words, but he knew exactly how to manipulate Bill. His hand dragged over to his own abandoned cock, pumping himself as he pleasured his boyfriend and himself. 

But then Bill growled, slapping Dipper's hand away as he himself began to stroke Dipper instead, resting his forehead against Dipper's lean shoulder. Dipper gasped in pleasure, seeing stars as Bill hit his spot. 

Noticing this, Bill hit him in the same spot, groaning in pleasure as he sped up his speed on both Dipper's cock and inside him. "H- hah, B- Bill- _hah- ssh- shit- hah~!_ "

"Louder, my love," Bill mumbled, forehead still pressed firmly against Dipper's shoulder. Dipper's vision dotted with black, his hands numb on Bill's shoulders and his thighs aching. But it felt so, so _good._ "No one's here. You can scream my name."

" _H- f- fuck!"_ Dipper screamed, voice hoarse and strained. _"Bill, f- fuck me harder! H- harder!"_

Bill groaned to his words, doing as told. His teeth grazed Dipper's collar bone, one hand on one hard nipple and the other on Dipper's dick, pumping him softly in a pace that made Dipper cry out in complete pleasure. 

"Mmmh- j- just like that, Bill- ye- _yeah! Just like that!_ " Dipper moaned, his words enunciated with heaving breaths. 

"Sh- shit, Pines," Bill cursed, gritting his teeth as sweat trickling over his brow. He chewed on his bottom lip, removing his sticky forehead away from Dipper's shoulder to look at his lover in the eyes to watch his pleasured look as he came. "Fuck, you feel so good."

Slaps as skin hit skin filled the air, wet but absolutely marvelous and musical to each other's ears. Moans and breaths mingled with each other, husky and strained. 

It wasn't a surprise when they both felt like coming close, and they didn't even need to tell the other.

"S- shit- fuck, I- _fuck!_ " Bill screamed out, forehead pressing against Dipper's collarbone as he spilled all inside Dipper, hot and dripping cum dripping out of Dipper's ass.

Dipper moaned out in sweet, sweet pleasure of the release, feeling himself unravel from the very bottom to the top as his toes uncurled, his shoulders relaxed and the top of his head feeling fuzzy from the amount he released. Cum shot out, spreading itself across his own stomach and Bill's. 

They breathed heavily together, breaths mingling and their faces close together as they looked down at their mess. 

Then they laughed, and Bill reached over, plucking out a Kleenex and wiping himself off before offering it over to Dipper. Clean up was always the hardest part of having sex, but it was always worth it. Today was a special treat for the both of them. Especially on their anniversary.

"God, that felt so good," Bill said hazily, kissing Dipper's cheek. " _You_ felt so good."

"We've done it a hundred times, Bill," Dipper told him, yawning lazily. His bones felt tired, and his legs felt like molten lead. He was still sitting on Bill's lap, both naked but at least calmed down. Bill wheeled them on the chair with a heel, hands on Dipper's lap to keep him there. 

"I don't care," Bill mumbled, kissing Dipper's recent love mark, "you still feel amazing, Pine Tree. God, I always forget how much you push me over the edge sometimes."

"I- I think I could say the same for you," Dipper told him quietly, hands grazing over Bill's jawline and chin in a daze. He felt so, so tired. 

"But," he purred, catching Bill's undivided attention, "if you don't mind, we could try something new tomorrow morning if you're up for it. Maybe we could try that new position you always wan-"

A red blink caught Dipper's eye, throwing off his sentence. Both heads swiveled to Dipper's desktop and the LED that stared back at them.

Their camera was on the whole time.

Dipper's throat closed up, and he looked over to Bill, seeing the same panic in his eyes. 

They gazed at each other in horror for a full minute before Bill wheeled them over to the desk, Dipper rushing to get off him and drop to his knees on the floor to cover himself up. His face was a red scarlet, so hot to the touch that he thought he was a burner. Bill was no better, but quirk of the lips told Dipper he was having more fun with this than he did.

Bill fired up his computer, and they found out that it was on the whole time, just being set to sleep mode. 

Oh _no. And the comments._

**KingJJ: HEL PE EWFDSME IM GOING TO CRY I**

**LazorSauras: I can die happy. Finally. Jesus wait up my bro.**

**NoahsArkyO: I recorded the whole thing you naughty motherfuckers~~~ ;DDD**

**PogiSiSantos: CRY CRY CRY CRY CRY CRY CRY**

**Clairevinci02: THAT WAS SO HOT THAT WAS JUST- SomEBOdY HolD mE**

**itsyoboi456942000: Y'ALL ARE GOING TO HELL AND I'M SEEING YOU GUYS THERE**

**Bookie305: Why couldn't I stop looking. Mom why couldn't I. Mom. mOM I'M. SINNING?!?!**

**TayTayTheBaeBae908: mY GAY BABIES ARE SO GROWN UP FUCKING AND MOANING AND ALL, PROUD MOM RIGHT HEREEE**

**ThatOnePinoyKid: Two words. Fap. Material. *Unzips pants* :D**

**ViolencityHol: NOSE BLEEDS. YAOI. BABIES. YAAAAAAAAAAAOOOOI HEEEEEEEE-**

**LordHelpThisAccount_-_: You guys need to do more porn. BruH**

Bill grinned at the comments, turning around in his seat to look at Dipper. "Well? Do you want to?" he asked with a impish smirk. 

"I- I- oh my God- Bill- I-" Dipper stammered, his eyes wide with panic. 

And finally, the last comment that made Dipper's heart stop and Bill stop laughing.

**Unregistered User: Dipper Pines, this is your mother. I need to talk to you. Right now.**

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> How a straight man can write gay smut with his giggling girl best friend with a straight face at one in the morning while he speAKS OUT THE MOANS TO ASK IF IT'S BELIEVABLE is beyond me. Also- the usernames are real. They're my friends', and their reactions in this one shot is exactly how everything would go if they witnessed this whole thing. If you can spot my old username, you get a cookie. -PandaGod03
> 
> Tbh this is my favorite smut we made yet, so you better have enjoyed it lmfao -ThatOnePinoyKid


	5. Pool Party Playtime ▲ Deleted Draft

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> A deleted part from The Legacy of a Broken Heart from like, millions of years ago when I was embarrassed to write actual smut and I was so uncomfortable. Originally, Bill and Dipper would have their first time in a bathroom during a pool party (very creative I know lol). Eventually, it didn't fit into the story well enough and I had to draft this with a friend. Buttfuck it. Have this crappy embarrassing first time writing well, first times lol. -PandaGod03
> 
> Lemme tell you the time I once got called in the middle of the night, frantically, to write smut. As if it was the end of the world too which is reasonable, so hey enjoy first-time-writing-smut-that-also-includes-them-having-their-first-time :3 -ThatOnePinoyKid

And there was a click of a door, a shove and groaning of a chair as a wooden chair was pushed right under the door.

Dipper's heart pounded in his chest, and he opened his mouth to yell out, to scream bloody murder of his capture. But then someone clamped a hand over his mouth and shoved him to the wall, causing him to squeak out from under the person's hand. For some reason, when he was shoved, it felt almost loving. Like his captor wasn't trying to hurt him, but more like to prove a point. Dipper was too scared to open his eye to see who it was, and the room went quiet.

A chill ran down his spine, and his shoulders relaxed and his hands stopped wrenching his captor's hand away from his mouth. He dropped his hands to his side uselessly, and opened his one eye almost cautiously.

Bill's cold eyes looked down at him.

The hand on his mouth left as soon as the blonde boy realized that the brunette wasn't going to scream. The arm hung uselessly by Bill's side, while the other was leaning against the wall beside Dipper's head, like a cliche scene from a 80's high school movie. The only difference was that they were both guys, and both were dripping wet from the pool.

Before Dipper could move even an inch, Bill's head came down and his lips pressed to Dipper's neck, making the brunette's breath hitch. Bill's lips pressed harder to his neck, and sucked on the spot between his neck and shoulder, his tongue swirling around the spot like Dipper's neck was a lollipop. It made Dipper shiver and want to flinch, but he stood still against the wall, rigid. He was afraid if he moved, Bill would stop whatever he was doing.

And he did stop, a few moments later, to let Dipper catch his breath. He didn't even realize he was panting and a little out of breath until Bill's head just stopped right above the spot where he sucked on, his breath making Dipper's spine turn to ice. They stayed like that for what seemed like hours to Dipper, and he wanted nothing more than to lift the boy's face up and crash his lips onto his.

"I saw you talk to that girl on life guard duty lately," Bill mumbled.

Dipper's nose wrinkled. This again? "You're only doing this because you're jealous again, aren't you?" Dipper asked him quietly, his voice still croaky from voice therapy. He focused enough to finally look around his surroundings. He was in a bathroom. Not only that, but a small, crammed bathroom which he recognized to be the abandoned one that no one ever used. God, why did he have to walk here of all places? How did Bill even find him?

"Yes. I told you not to talk to anyone else who looks like a potential threat," Bill growled, his hands traveling to Dipper's hips. Dipper's breathing became harder and harder. "P- potential threat?" Dipper stammered pathetically. "People who think they can steal you away from me," Bill answered simply, his tone clipped and short. His head lifted to meet Dipper's real eye and glass eye.

"You are mine, do you hear me?" Bill snarled. "You do not belong to anyone else but me, and you're making it quite hard if you keep going to different potential threats like that."

"Bill, I'm sorry, I was just-" Dipper croaked out. One of Bill's cold hands came under his shorts and grasped his shaft. He instantly became hard at his cold touch, and whimpered. "We're finishing what you started. I don't care what you think, I'm making you mine and making me your first," Bill hissed, his eyes flashing a deep red. But they weren't angry, as Dipper would've thought. His eyes were clouded with lust and love, and he knew that Bill was waiting for this for a long time.

"W- we're in a bathroom. Someone's going to hear us and-" Dipper squeaked, his voice unusually high. Bill's hand massaged his prostate, and Dipper almost hissed in pleasure. "Who cares? We can do this again in your bedroom for all I care. No one's around here for more than two miles, Pine Tree. I'm finishing this once and for all," Bill told him, nonchalance in his voice. But it was a little huskier than usual, and Dipper gulped.

"Bill, please, I'm sorry, I'm sorry, I won't do it again, I just don't-" Dipper began. He was cut off when a spread of pleasure down there almost literally made him fall to the floor, his knees almost shaking and ready to give in. Bill chuckled lowly at his reaction, and his hand slipped away from his wet shorts. Wet from the pool or from his pre-cum, Dipper couldn't tell.

Bill suddenly kissed him on the lips, hard and angered, so different from the sweet, loving kisses Dipper was used to. Bill bit Dipper's bottom lip almost immediately, but Dipper held it closed, letting his pride take the best of him. Bill growled in frustration and bit down harder, but Dipper wouldn't give in. As a last resort, Bill pushed another cold hand down the trembling boy's swimming shorts and pulled it down to his ankles. Cold air blasted his section and Dipper gasped, allowing the blond boy to enter his mouth almost immediately.

Bill smiled against their kiss and Dipper was forced to endure his tongue, his lover's tongue exploring his mouth like an expert. Bill kept kissing him, harder and harder it seemed, until he let go of Dipper's lips, letting the poor boy to breathe again.

Little Dipper was stuck all the way up to his stomach in excitement, and Bill stepped back and looked down with a smug look. Bill's eyes flickered back up to Dipper. "Don't tell me you seriously don't want this, love," Bill purred, reaching over and putting a firm hand on Dipper's hip. The way Bill said love. Ugh. They didn't even start and Dipper already felt like coming.

"Bill, don't-" Dipper begged, writhing under Bill's hand. But the blond boy kept him firm on the wall, and kissed him again. This time, it was like their old kisses. Sweet and loving. Dipper melted under the kiss, and he knew that the other boy could tell. Bill took one of his hands gently and placed it on his own hip, right at the stretchy waistband of Bill's yellow swimming shorts. They were still damp from the swim, and Dipper squeezed it in anticipation. He hesitated, and the other boy knew what he was thinking instantly. Bill pressed his lips against Dipper's harder, like a reassuring squeeze of a hand.

Dipper pulled Bill's pants down in a quick, fluid motion, and the shorts were down to Bill's ankles in a second. Bill stepped out of them without even breaking their kiss and kicked his shorts away from the making-out couple. Dipper did the same, but more clumsily than the other boy.

And then they broke apart, both of them laughing softly with their foreheads pressed against each other. "I waited for you for so long," Bill breathed. "I didn't think you wanted this," Dipper murmured, wrapping his arms around the boy's neck. "Are you kidding? I read five books on how to stimulate pleasure on the male anatomy just for you, kid. Apparently, this right here-" Bill began, jabbing his middle finger to the base of Dipper's penis. Dipper sucked in a breath, and he held onto Bill tighter. "-is very sensitive."

"Bill..." Dipper breathed. Bill's eyes flashed with an emotion Dipper couldn't identify, and Bill's lips curled into a smirk. "Y- you know we need lube to do this, r- right? I heard that if you don't, t- then-" Dipper began nervously. "Oh quit with your philosophy, Pine Tree. I had to learn about sexual safety in those books too, you know. I know how to do this," Bill assured him. He pressed a light, feathery kiss to Dipper's lips. "And besides, we don't need any. You're dripping wet, and so am I. Which means..." He trailed off, his right hand slowly coming down from Dipper's chest to hips. Dipper shivered, and he suddenly couldn't move from the spot.

Bill frowned. "You're scared," Bill whispered, a statement more than a question. "What? No. Of course not, I'm just-" Dipper argued. "You're scared of doing this. With me. You're not ready to commit to this, are you?" Bill asked him. The brunette stayed quiet. "I mean, I just met you just over a few weeks ago. I..." Dipper began, his voice suddenly not working again. He wondered if he had to get therapy again for his voice.

To his utter surprise, Bill let go of his hip, and stepped away from him. "If you're not ready, then I'm not doing it. I may seem rude to you at times, Pine Tree, but I'm a pure-blooded gentleman. I can't take this away from you without your permission," Bill told him, walking over to get his shorts. Dipper's mouth opened and closed. It was like yesterday all over again.

"Bill-" he began. "No," Bill said simply, "don't. You don't want it, that's fine."

"No, Bill, you don't understand-" Dipper began hoarsely. "Pine Tree. I said it's fine," Bill said through gritted teeth. Dipper hissed out a sigh through his teeth and walked forward, grabbed Bill's hand, and smashed him against the wall. He kissed his lover gently on the lips, his own two hands on the boy's hips.

Bill kissed back not even a second later, his arms snaking around Dipper's hips and butt. In a second, they were switched positions, with Dipper against the wall and Bill leaning against him.

"I want you. I need you right now," Dipper whispered, his voice lower and strained. Bill's eyes flashed with a familiar look, and Bill's face automatically buried into Dipper's neck, breathing the brunette in. He kissed Dipper's hickey and began to make a new one.

Almost immediately, like it was on impulse, Dipper's legs came up and wrapped itself around Bill's calves, and Bill supported his weight with his arms around his butt. Dipper could feel the tip of Bill's dick right over his opening, and he itched to get it in. But Bill had other ideas.

The blond boy suddenly let go of the brunette's weight, letting the dazed boy to fall to the floor until they were both on the cold ground. A freezing hand came around Dipper's shaft, and Dipper's hands tightened around Bill's biceps. "What are you doing?" Dipper asked, breathless. Bill didn't answer, but instead moved the shaft with two slow moving pumps of a hand. It made Dipper twitch, and his knees curled up in response to the touch.

And then Bill's mouth was on Dipper.

It surprised Dipper to say the least, and he could've came right there and then if he didn't stop it with nails digging into Bill's scalp, hoping he didn't hurt the boy too much by doing so. "Bill-" He moaned, loudly. Not only that, but it sounded so husky and scratchy in his throat, nothing like himself. Bill's bobbing stopped for a half second before it began again, and Dipper bit down on his bottom lip so painfully he was surprised that no blood came out.

He was sure that some squirts came out here and there, because it felt so damn good that even the most powerful human in the world couldn't stop a climax like that. Oh God. Bill's tongue. It worked around Dipper like he did a million times before hand, and with how handsome and a flirtatious douche Bill was, he probably did it on many others already. Bill's tongue was hot and silky, soft even. He bobbed up and down, swirled around until no spot wasn't dominated by his tongue. It felt so, so good.

And Bill only stopped when Dipper's moans became louder and louder, until to the point where Dipper was basically panting them out in between breaths. The poor brunette begged the blond to stop, to at least slow down to let him stop himself from coming, but the boy heeded no warning, and seemed to go faster when his lover begged him to go slower. He stopped, only when Dipper was actually close. It was like he knew exactly when to stop it, when Dipper couldn't even mildly stop the flow.

Bill got up, giving Dipper's erected dick one last slow pump before sitting up in front of the trembling boy. "How was I?" Bill asked, smug, knowing the answer already. But there was a nervousness behind it that Dipper couldn't explain, and gave Bill a watery smile. "That was fucking amazing. Holy shit. I- I can't feel my thing anymore," Dipper admitted. Bill laughed softly, giving Dipper an amused look. "Wait until I pound into you later," Bill told him with a smirk.

Dipper scoffed. "Is that why you didn't want me to come?" Dipper asked. "Maybe, maybe not," Bill chirped, "and I gotta hand it to you, kid, you stayed into the race pretty far. But just saying, I could've lasted longer."

Dipper's frustration flared. "Is that a challenge?" Dipper mused. Bill gave him a lopsided grin. "Maybe, maybe not," Bill chirped once more.

And before Bill could process everything that was happening, Dipper had him pinning against the wall, the both of them off the floor and standing up. "Wow, so forward, Pine Tree!" Bill praised with a grin. "If you come, I win," Dipper whispered. "And if I don't?" Bill asked with a raised eyebrow. Dipper hesitated. He was dipping his foot in testy waters here. "Do whatever you want with me," Dipper finally decided. Bill's grin seemed to widen. "It's on, Pine Tree," Bill said, his voice low and husky.

Dipper's eyelids half closed, and his heart pounded in his chest. He began to panic. He wasn't experienced like Bill. The most experience he got was with himself, and even that's not enough in this situation. He gulped down a breath, and his Adam's Apple bobbed in his throat. The blond boy pinned against the wall saw his apparent panic, and kissed him softly on the forehead. "Just go along with what you think is natural, Pine Tree," Bill told him softly, "that's what I do."

Dipper nodded solemnly, taking a deep breath. He was with Bill. He shouldn't be panicking like this. The guy wasn't just going to shout out that he did the worst blowjobs ever, right? Right. And shit. He cursed under his breath for being stupid and forgetting about his sore vocals. He can't give blowjobs now, not with his sore larynx. Fuck, fuck, fuck, fuck, FUCK!

Dipper leaned his forehead against Bill's as a distraction. Oh, he was going to get the teasing of a lifetime for backing out. What was he supposed to do?

Almost as if his own hands worked on its own, his left hand pressed itself firmly on Bill's hip, and the other going down Bill's happy trail. He felt the boy shiver in delight, and almost smiled to himself. He let his shoulders droop in relaxation and took another shaky breath with Bill. His right hand left the happy trail and found what the trail was looking for. He massaged Bill's balls for a while to get him warmed up, and it seemed to work. Bill may have experience and those books, but he had knowledge about the male anatomy, especially after having it for eighteen and a half years.

He didn't know what he was doing, but he could tell that it was driving Bill crazy. He even massaged Bill's corona (the ridge where the shaft met with the head) and his frenulum (the thin ridge that ran the length of the underside of his penis) with two fingers. Bill tipped his head up to the ceiling and took a shaky breath after another, and Dipper could feel his legs trembling. He almost felt bad for the guy, but he had to keep this up. The wetness of his dick from the water helped tremendously, and Dipper was able to slide his fist up and down over it smoothly.

Dipper got bored of using his fist and made a ring with his forefinger and thumb, sliding it down over Bill's dick at different tempos every ten seconds. His left hand that was clutching tightly onto Bill's weight left, and they slid to the ground slowly. His left hand massaged his testicles, and Bill couldn't help but let out a low moan that made Dipper want to make him come even faster.

Dipper fastened his pace, and Bill leaned forward to whisper in his ear. "Pine Tree..." he panted, letting out a strangled moan, "...please...f- faster...I don't care about the semen anymore, you hear me? I- I just want..." Bill tipped his head back and sweat glistened on his neck. He let our a breathy sigh, and Dipper fastened, turning his ring into a fist. His left hand kept massaging Bill, both hands working by themselves.

"FUCK!" Bill screamed, his head slamming against the wall as he neared his orgasm.

And then almost immediately after his outburst, hot liquid squirted onto Dipper's chest, and Dipper instantly let go of Bill's dick. The brunette fell on his butt in surprise, and Bill panted heavily, his chest heaving up and down.

They stood there for God knows how long. Dipper just watched as Bill calmed down, his toned chest slowly going up and down in a panic. And then Bill swallowed a breath, finally bringing his head down to his chest. They kept like that, sitting on the floor with both breathing in heavily. Dipper didn't know how much time passed, but a few moments later, Bill began to laugh softly under his breath. "You win," Bill said quietly.

Dipper laughed with him, a breathy laugh that shook his shoulders. "I win," he repeated, loving to hear those words, "but you can still do whatever you want to me, you know."

Bill grinned up at him like a child being told that they were allowed to stay up later tonight. "Really, now?" Bill drawled, like he couldn't believe what he was hearing. Dipper knew his heart that this seriously wasn't a good idea, but he nodded anyway. He loved seeing Bill this happy. And besides, it wasn't like Bill was going to make him black out from pleasure, right? Wrong.

In a flash and a blink of an eye, Bill leaned forward and kissed Dipper on the lips, a hand on the dazed boy's chin. He bit down on Dipper's bottom lip, but not to enter. To prove a point that Dipper was slowly getting scared and aroused by. Soon, Dipper was pulled up by the waist, and they were standing in the middle of the cold, cold bathroom. But it was better than fucking in the hot summer air, and Dipper wouldn't have this moment any other way.

Dipper was quickly turned around and pressed against the cold, damp wall. His arms snaked around his lover, and his legs were lifted by strong hands, wrapped around hips that felt so familiar. Bill put more pressure into their kiss, and Dipper felt a tickle near his butt. A finger quickly entered it, and Dipper took a deep breath. Another finger entered, and stretched him out. It felt weird, so foreign to what he was used to, but for some reason, he was okay with it. He expecting to cry out in pain when Bill did it, but he didn't. It didn't even feel painful.

And it didn't even register as Bill's fingers left and his dick entered Dipper.

Dipper broke the kiss, and Bill quickly came back to it, growling protectively under his breath like a wolf. It was almost comical, if not for the feeling in Dipper. He gasped as Bill pulled out, and Bill pulled apart from the kiss briefly to inspect his face. "Did that hurt?" he asked in concern. "N- no...it just...surprised me, that's all," Dipper stammered. Bill gave him a once-over, watching for a grimace of pain as he entered once more.

But Dipper wasn't in pain. In fact, it felt good. Foreign, but so, so good.

Bill kept his slow pace in Dipper, and Dipper gritted his teeth together as his arms tightened around Bill's neck. "C- Cipher...faster...oh my god...p- please..." Dipper begged quietly, feeling his body rock to Bill's slow pace. He buried his face into Bill's neck, and Bill breathed in softly. "I don't want to hurt you," Bill whispered.

"I don't care. I just want m- oh my god! Oh god! Bill, f- fuck! R- right there!" Dipper moaned, feeling Bill hit the right spot.

Bill shivered in delight at his words, and complied, pacing faster. But it wasn't fast enough for Dipper. His nails dug into Bill's back and he pressed his face harder into Bill's neck. He squeaked out a moan, a high-pitched one that didn't even sound like him. Bill's pounding wasn't even remotely hard, and knew that the blond boy was keeping back. "Bill! Please...please, oh god...go harder, p- please..." Dipper begged through stumbling lips.

Bill breathed in his ear, whispering sweet nothings that just made Dipper want to cry out. It was feeling so good, and he knew that this boy could take him further into heaven if he just fucking went faster.

"BILL! F- FUCK!" Dipper screamed, tipping his head back when Bill hit him in the right spot. And the blond, impatient lover lost his patience with his slow pacing and gave in, going into a tempo that almost made Dipper's eyes roll back into his head. Dipper's breathing laboured and he suddenly forgot his name as Bill pounded in, one of Bill's arms beside his head to help him come in harder. The sounds of smacking and moaning filled the air, names of the other being called out breathlessly like a life-line.

Smack- Dipper's bottom lip trembled. Smack- Dipper forgot his name for a good five seconds. A hot laugh that echoed through the bathroom- Dipper's legs were jelly. Smack- Dipper was no longer in a dirty bathroom, but in heaven. One big, loud smash that finished it off- Dipper blacked out for a good three seconds. When he regained consciousness, he was still being supported by Bill, who was panting heavily and his left arm trembling as he kept them both up.

A dripping sound sounded through the room, and Dipper looked down. White liquid poured out of him and down Bill's stomach. They came at the same time.

Dipper laughed all of a sudden, and a sensation through his stomach made him feel giddy. As he laughed, Bill laughed as well, both of them giggling with the same thought in their heads; they just had sex. And probably the best one they've ever had. Of yet.

"You should've told me about this sooner, Pine Tree," Bill breathed. "Tell you about what?" Dipper questioned, his voice still strained from screaming out Bill's name like a virtue. "About this sexual intercourse thing. They say it's the best thing to experience as a human. And it's better with someone you love," Bill told him. Bill stayed quiet for a while, then kissed him softly on the lips.

"Let's do this again later tonight in your bedroom to be more...civilized, eh, Pine Tree?" Bill breathed.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> *Singing under breath* Let's see how far we've come, let's see how far we've come, oh yeah! I can't believe I was ever so embarrassed writing this, I used to be like, "Oh no I'm sinninggggg DDD:" and now I'm like, "hahahaHAHAHA I'M SINNING AHAHAHA".
> 
> But hey (now you're an all star), even until now, I'm uncomfortable writing smut unless it's with my partner in crime lol. Don't get too cocky, my friend. I just like watching you struggle with yaoi. *Z snaps* Your details are bootyful, I give you that. -PandaGod03


	6. 90 Ways to Please a Pines ▲ Day 3/Smut Week

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> For BillDip Smut Week, Day 3: Magic and Day 4: Dirty Talk. When Bill comes back to an empty Shack to deliver a gift to a certain Pines as per usual, he comes back for something more than he wished for. For someone so smart, Dipper got himself into a whole lot of trouble for taking that potion.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I would have done all seven days of smut week, but considering how insane I went during BillDip Week and how insane my life is right now, I thought better of it lol. As always, I wrote this with ThatOnePinoyKid at four in the morning, so thank you, partner in crime. Enjoy it, have a great sin week! -PandaGod03
> 
> Combining the two days was my idea :DD Tho the dirty talking isn't very excessive -ThatOnePinoyKid

The door to the Mystery Shack closed with a rattle as a certain floating triangle came inside with the most annoyed, displeasing look on his face. 

Bill Cipher drifted inside the hallway, grumbling under his breath. Being a dream demon was one thing- being stuck in one dimension as some sort of slave was another. By the Pines, of all people too! Do these flesh and bones have any  _dignity?_

"Pine Tree!" he called down the hallway, trying to keep the distaste out of his tone. The male twin was his least favorite of all the Pines. So demanding. Like today for example, the stupid brunet just _had_ to ask him to get out the house to find a dragon's heart for his new experiment of sorts. Suddenly remembering that he indeed had a dragon's heart clutched in one small hand, Bill dropped it on the sofa with a noise of distaste. He told him to get the heart, but never said where to put it anyway. 

"Pine Tree, I have your stupid heart!" he called again, getting more and more irritated the more the brunet didn't call back. What was he, deaf? Bill looked around the living room. Actually, no one was here. Not a sound, not a move to indicate that one of them were around here. Aw, great. Did they leave him here? _Again?_

"PINE TREE!" he bellowed, his bricks turning red from the anger.

No response. 

Already cursing the human with a hundred different incantations in his head, Bill took a deep breath and forced himself to calm down. His triangle form turned back to a pale yellow the moment he took his third breath. He's been living with them for a month now, he should've been used to this weeks ago. Pine Tree and Shooting Star were going back to Piedmont soon and the headaches they give him will also go away. He can do this. 

"Pine Tree, if you're ignoring me just because I took too long, I'm going to blast your ass to a snail dimension and show you how-" Bill threatened. 

He was slightly startled by the sound of a body hitting the carpet, a dull thump that made his eye widen. He looked up from where it came from, looking right above where Dipper and Mabel's room should be. Before he could say something else, a rough voice coughed, then a panicked voice followed. 

"I- I- uh- th- thanks, Bill! Just leave- leave it out on- on the table I'll get it l- later, okay? Just uh- enjoy your day or- or something!" 

Bill's eye narrowed in suspicion. First of all- Pine Tree never said thanks to him. Ever. Secondly- he definitely didn't tell Bill to just "enjoy your day or something!" because if anything, he'd want Bill to have the worst day possible. Something was wrong with that kid. 

If something was wrong with Dipper Pines, Bill wanted to be the first to witness it. 

Grinning (or he would be, if he had a visible mouth), Bill made his way up to Dipper's room, not making a sound- which wasn't hard, as he was literally a floating triangle. No sounds were coming from either Bill or Dipper, as if there was a silent contest between them to see who could try and stay the quietest the longest. 

Bill won the moment he burst through Dipper's room, causing the brunet to emit a loud shriek that would have burst Bill's eardrums.

"Yeesh kid, it's just me!" Bill said, already irritated with being in the same room as Dipper. What, was his face too ugly or something? Bill closed the door shut behind him. "What are you even-?"

Dipper looked up at him, panic written all over in his brown eyes. He was on the floor, breathing heavily with his hair disheveled and his bare chest glistening with fresh sweat. His elbows were the only thing holding him up, knees pressed together tightly. 

Bill's eye flickered down his body, and realized with a start that Pine Tree was absolutely, one hundred percent _naked._

"Do I even want to know...?" Bill trailed off. 

Eyes wide, Dipper shook his head vigorously. The poor human was breathing harder than a one hundred mile marathon runner, and obviously looking a hundred times worst than one. No words came out of Dipper's mouth, just small little pants that indicated how tired he was. He kept swallowing, like he was trying to say something to Bill. Bill had no doubt that he did. 

Before it could get any weirder with the both of them staring down, Bill's eye flickered away from his face, his own form feeling hot. Why was he warming up? He wasn't angry. And he wasn't flustered. What the hell was making him so hot?

Bill almost yelped in surprise when his eye found Dipper's extremely messy bed. Sure, it was dirty and a mess- but things like that didn't bother him. Heck, he was _just_ as messy as Pine Tree here!

But the fact that Dipper had tissue after tissue on his bed was something to be concerned about. 

Dipper saw him looking, his triangular form looking one of confusion. "I- I can explain!" he said hurriedly. Dipper made no move to stand up from where he was. From being so tired or from being frozen in shock, Bill couldn't tell. It could easily be both. "I- those aren't- that's not- I was just- I got a bad cold- which is why I'm- I'm breathing so hard, I-!"

"Well, well, well, well, _well_!" 

Dipper shut his mouth like a vise the moment Bill began to laugh. Body shaking from laughter, Bill closed his eye as he laughed, going as far as to slap his knee from how comical the scene was in front of him. Dipper made no sound, afraid to be targeted by him if he did. But he didn't know that he already was. 

"Is my Pine Tree using all his time alone in the Shack _masturbating_?" Bill guffawed. He opened his eye, just a crack, to watch Dipper's reaction. Unsurprisingly, the brunet's face turned pink, eyes turning away from Bill in shame. "Oh, and would you look at _that,_ Pine Tree! That's more tissues a teenaged male could produce in a _week!_ How horny can you possibly get?!"

When Dipper didn't respond, Bill looked around his room for more ways he got harass the twenty year old. He spotted Dipper's computer, the screen dark and the monitor collecting dust. It didn't seem used in weeks. 

"And you didn't even watch- what do you guys call it again? Oh yeah, porn! Pine Tree, you're so horny that you didn't take the time to look for the perfect visuals and noises to have a perfect moment with 'discovering yourself'!" Bill added with a laugh, putting air quotes around 'discovering yourself'. He laughed even harder when Dipper didn't respond yet again. 

"Oh man, this is _gold,_ Pine Tree! What, didn't have the chance to do this kind of thing in a while so you took your chance when all of your family and I went out?" Bill chuckled, producing his cane to spin it around to mock Dipper, "Your family isn't even supposed to come back until tomorrow morning because of that stupid deal your Great Uncle had in New York! No, no- lemme guess! You wanted to stay home to beat the meat for the next day or so, huh? Wow, what a plan!"

"No, that's not why I stayed!" Dipper cried, those words being the first words he said ever since Bill started teasing him. His words were rushing out before he could stop them. "I- I wanted to stay to experiment with some stuff Grunkle Ford left me and because them being gone meant I wouldn't be disturbed! Y- you were gone for too long and I was getting bored so I came down there to do some tweaks, but- but I found-!"

Bill tuned him out, his eye finally drifting to the poor boy's drawer. Dipper's words sounded like garbles as he narrowed his eye at the object on the wood, the gears in his head turning and turning and turning. It was a bottle, in a shape of a pyramid, a spray bottle-like cap on top to spray it on whoever. The contents were bubbling like a soda, a dark purple that looked almost black. It looked a bit like the anti-love Love God used to have (since, of course, Bill gave them to the idiot), but the light showed the purple tint, confirming Bill's suspicion. 

A love potion was pink. A _lust_ potion was purple. 

The only cure for the aphrodisiac-like potion was for release, and nothing else. No reverse spell, no incantation, just one simple cure and that was for lots and lots of-

A whimper put Bill out of his mindless trance, his eye coming down to look down at Dipper. The poor brunet was becoming restless without any kind of touch, his body shifting from side to side like it would help. His eyes stared up at Bill, not once breaking, with a type of look that kept cycling. From anger, to frustration, to disgust, to consideration, then...

"Oh," Bill said. His eye widened, his form backing away slowly from Dipper with his hands up in surrender. "No, no, no! I am _not_ helping you out of this, Pine Tree. You got yourself into this mess, I'm not going to-"

"Why can't you just snap your fingers and get the spell to reverse?! It's literally that easy for you!" Dipper snapped. His eyes jumped away from Bill, then back to him. They were softer, as if they were begging Bill for something. "Look dude, I- I don't like this as much as you do! It- I haven't- it just feels so... _I_ feel so..."

Words trailing off his tongue, Dipper bit his lip, chewing down on it. Bill's nonexistent stomach whirred. It felt kinda like...butterflies in his stomach? Is that what humans meant?

Bill's hands dropped away, swinging by his sides uselessly while his eye stayed large. "It's- it's not that easy!" Bill argued. He almost cringed when he stuttered. Since when the hell did he do _that?!_ "How did you even get your hands on my old potions?! I gave those to Love God years ago when Pyronica almost literally ate me alive from spraying one of them on her!" 

"I um..." Dipper mumbled, scratching the back of his neck. His cheeks became rosy from embarrassment, his panting slowing down to an occasional heave of the chest. "I found a box from Grunkle Ford that said not to touch but- but I got curious, I- I guess? I found that without any label so I just assumed it was anti-love, so-"

"-you sprayed it on yourself?" Bill guessed, a hint of accusation in his tone. "Because you think falling in love would just sidetrack you out of your projects so you tried to force yourself not to love?"

Dipper coughed into a fist, looking extremely uncomfortable. And defeated. "Y- yeah..." Dipper admitted. "I- I mean, I like someone, and liking this- um- girl- kind of just- made me fail a few times already so-"

Bill's form flared with red, before he came down with his breathing exercises. Ah, so Pine Tree had a crush on a girl, huh? Pacifica, he bet. Dipper wouldn't stop stammering and tripping over his own feet around that girl. One time Bill had to watch him try and give her a rose before ultimately failing when Pacifica didn't see him and walked off. 

"Dipper, the only way you can get out of this stupid mess you got yourself into is to freaking _release,_ " Bill hissed. Dipper flinched at the sound of his own name being on Bill's tongue for probably the first time. "I know what that thing does, because _I_ created it! You're probably thinking about having sex with Pacifica right now, aren't you? And it's so vivid that you don't even _need_ any more help other than your own hand thinking it's Pacifica's mouth?" 

Dipper swallowed hard, looking a little violated by his words. He shifted uncomfortably under Bill's intense gaze. "W- well, not exactly, but- but I guess- it's starting to hurt, no matter how long I keep doing this. Bill, what do I do?" he begged. Bill bristled. So he _was_ thinking about her. For that reason, thinking it out loud was enough for him to decide to help this stupid human. Just this once. 

An idea formed in his head, one that he never thought he'd ever act on. But Dipper was right here, at his mercy, practically begging to be touched. It didn't matter who the person was, as long as Dipper was being touched. He designed the effects to be that way. No matter who the touch belongs to, the user will be yearning, _begging_ to have more.

Narrowing his eye, Bill came down to Dipper's level. He didn't touch Dipper just yet. But he brought up his fingers, Dipper's eyes watching his every move almost warily. He snapped those fingers in a crisp movement, and blue smoke sprouted from his body like confetti. 

Dipper began to cough, the smoke in his eyes forcing him to keep them closed. But the moment he opened them, blinking twice to get the tears out, Dipper was looking at a handsome man, around his age. An ideal body for Dipper, one that would dominate him in a bedroom. Strong build, soft hair, familiar glowing golden pupils, and a charming smile of pearly whites. 

Dipper let out a small peep of surprise, crawling backwards once to get away from whoever was in front of him. His eyes were wide, and his cheeks flushed deeper. Dipper pressed his knees closer together absentmindedly, the effects of the magic in the potion probably already creating images of Dipper right underneath this man's body, moaning and begging for more and more and _more._

"Aw, don't be scared of me, Pine Tree! It's just me!" Bill laughed. To prove his point, Bill snapped his fingers and a sudden burst of blue flames sputtered from his wrist before it disappeared into thin air. He grinned down at the flustered human. 

"B- but you're a triangle!" Dipper sputtered uselessly. 

Bill hummed. "Sounds like you're making excuses to not think about me in that way, huh?" he chuckled. He pulled at the collar of the simple white shirt on his human form, purposely dragging it down to flash skin. "It's one of my many forms, kid! I like possessing people more, but this will do for the moment! Unless...you have any special requests for my body?" he added quirking an eyebrow in question. Some humans were into facial hair, some weren't. Some liked bigger bodies, some don't. If he wanted Pine Tree to be into him, it had to be an ideal body. 

Slowly, and almost unsurely, Dipper shook his head. "I..." Dipper started. Even from speaking, Bill could tell that his mouth was dry. "That's actually...something I'd..."

Nearly bordering something near a purr, Bill dropped to his knees and came closer to Dipper, his eyes set on Dipper like a predator. Dipper didn't dare make a move, and Bill could almost feel him holding his breath as Bill tilted his head to barely brush against Dipper's lips. He felt the brunet tense when their lips touched each other for the briefest of moments, like Dipper was trying to hold back from attacking Bill. And considering how much Dipper was shaking, he probably was. 

"Something you probably what?" Bill questioned innocently. 

Up this close, Bill could count every fluff of Dipper's hair, or the redness of his cheeks, or even how much sweat had already collected on his upper brow. He tried not to smirk, but it was getting harder and harder each time Dipper looked like he wanted to grab Bill. 

"Come on, Pine Tree," he purred, his voice barely above a whisper. Up this close, he doubted he needed to speak clearly for Dipper to hear him anyway. "What do you want me to do? At least answer that for me," he coaxed.

But Dipper downright refused to speak, the human looking more and more uncomfortable as they stared each other down like the most intense, sexual staring contest in all of humanity. 

"Dipper," Bill whispered. The brunet's name rolled off his tongue like sweet candy, and Dipper knew it. Slowly, Bill's knuckles grazed over Dipper's thigh, delicately enough to make the other shiver, but firm enough that Dipper definitely had to have felt it. 

"Dipper," he repeated, a little louder this time- but the flirty tone never left. His eyes hooded, head tilting to the side as he inspected Dipper's pale and red face. The poor boy looked about ready to flee the room. A corner of his lips tilted upwards in a small smirk of victory. 

"What do you me to do, my love?" he whispered. Personally, calling Dipper "my love" was enough for him to cringe at himself for the next trillion years, but for some reason...it felt kind of...nice? 

"I'd do anything for you." Again, if a future version of himself told him he'd say that to the one and only Dipper Pines and actually _mean_ it, he would have laughed so hard his exoskeleton fell off. 

Seeing the hesitation in Dipper's eyes, and how locked his jaw became, Bill repeated it. Sweeter, gentler. "Absolutely anything."

Just like that, Dipper's eyes snapped up to his own golden orbs with a new look. His jaw set, Dipper spoke clear and steady. Like he was practicing saying it for a very long time. 

"I want you to _fuck_ me."

Bill didn't reel backwards in surprise. He didn't even smirk at the straightforward answer. He didn't even taunt the human. Instead, he leaned forward, one hand cupping Dipper's chin as he captured the brunet's lips in his.

He kissed the other deeply, not letting the human to have a chance to breathe as he moved his lips, tongue sliding in warmly past his lips into Dipper. He felt the other tense up at the bold move, his hands coming up to grip Bill clothed chest. Dipper pulled Bill closer to him, if that was even possible, causing the demon to chuckle inwardly at his sudden bravery. 

Knowing that humans have their limits and they do need to breathe once in a while, Bill pulled away from Dipper with a loud wet smack, a sound that clearly made the human excited. He could feel the other's heat coming from where he was, and he wasn't even on top of Dipper yet!

"Bed," Bill ordered. He grabbed Dipper's thighs, nails digging in on the underside of each thigh until he knew angry welts would show up in the morning. But Dipper stopped him with a smothering kiss, much to the demon's surprise. He must admit, Dipper's lips were kind of intoxicating in a way. Sweet, but not too sweet, just like the way he liked it. 

"Why can't we do it down here?" Dipper asked, his voice husky from their kiss. 

"As much as I'd like fucking someone on a cold wooden floor, I don't think that'd be good for you, Pine Tree," Bill chuckled. Oh, he was loving this very, very much. 

Dipper frowned. "But I'm already too horny," he said, his words coming out as a slight whine.

"I can tell." Bill's eyes flickered down to the human's erection- his shaft was already upright, already glistening with the excited pre-cum leaking out. Quirking an eyebrow, Bill looked back up at Dipper, leaning backwards to sit on his butt. His hands stayed on Dipper's thighs. "Let's get you up to that mess you call a bed, hmm?"

Before Dipper could argue, Bill lifted him up by grabbing his ass, carrying him up like some over grown child. It didn't last long, since the bed was directly right next to them. He grunted, then dropped Dipper at the edge of the bed, causing the wood underneath to groan and squeak from the bouncing weight. Pine Tree seriously needed to get a new bed. But hey, that meant more noise. The more noise while they did this, the better. 

"Bill, w- wait!" Dipper suddenly yelped. Bill was just in the middle of leaning in towards him to kiss him one last time before he stopped, peering down at Dipper in curiosity at the sudden stop. Dipper's old personality shone through as he looked up at Bill, a bit of panic in his eyes. Always the paranoid one, that Pines.

"What?" Bill asked. He tried to keep the irritation out of his voice. 

"I um..." Dipper scratched an itch on his cheek, eyes drifting away from Bill's face in slight embarrassment. As if Dipper being naked in front of Bill Cipher wasn't embarrassing at all. 

Bill took hold of his chin, forcing the other to look at him in the eye. "Tell me," he demanded. 

"IneverfuckedsomeonebeforeandIdon'tthinkIevenknowhowgaysexworkssoI-" 

"Slow down there, Pine Tree," Bill said. He frowned. He knew everything Dipper said of course, but that's what the kid's worried about? "You do realize that I know you've never done this before, right?" Like c'mon, he's an all seeing demon! Even an idiot could see that Dipper Pines was a virgin. His blood smelled like one. 

He tried to hold his grin at the sudden thought. Oh, having sex with a virgin was double the fun.

"So...you'll be gentle, right?" Dipper asked. His request startled the demon a little. "You'll...you'll not to hurt me while you're doing this?"

His words sounded exactly something a heterosexual couple would say before they got it on (in the most unrealistic way too!) in a movie. But he felt his mouth say the words, "I promise" before he could stop it.

Dipper smiled wobbly at him, thankful for the promise. He crawled a little further down the bed, elbows supporting his weight again as he spread his legs almost modestly for Bill while he bit down on his lip. He looked up at Bill in a way that made the demon's heart pound harder and harder in his chest, past the point of a normal heartbeat. The consequences of a human body was the obvious human responses. He hated it.

But nonetheless, he leaned in, pushing Dipper's legs further apart with each hand on his knees. Now in between Dipper's legs (literally), Bill kissed him deep, pushing the human all the way down to the bed. His own erection was still covered in his black pants, and the feeling of fabric rubbing against it was a little uncomfortable and tight. He shifted his weight a little, trying to force the pressure to press against Dipper's own, but it did nothing to help.

He didn't want to seem too desperate doing this with Dipper, if anything he wanted Dipper to think he was just doing this to only get Dipper off,  but his cover was blown the moment Dipper leaned forward, saw how frustrated he was, and frowned. Bill tried to play it off with a stone look, trying to seduce Dipper back into kissing him, but the brunet was having none of it.

"You know you could have fun with this too, right?" Dipper said. His own hand traveled down Bill's shirt, going down with a caress that almost made Bill shudder. "I'm on that potion too, but I think even without it I'd- uh..."

"If you're going to tell me you'd still be excited enough to do this with me without the magic of the potion, that is complete and utter trash, Pine Tree," Bill grunted. But he let Dipper's hand fiddle with his zipper for a while as he spoke. "Without it, I'm more than sure you'll scream at the prospect of bedding me, and then throw me out of the window the moment you finish freaking out."

Dipper only hummed, pulling down Bill's zipper with a flick of his wrist. Bill's pants came down with an even smoother motion of Dipper's own two hands hooking themselves on Bill's belt loops, so that the silky slacks pooled around Bill's ankles, bringing his underwear down with it. Bill stepped out of them without even looking, kicking them away while he leaned in to kiss Dipper again.

Instead of kissing Dipper's lips, he kissed the brunet's neck, planting a feather light kiss where his neck and shoulder met. He felt Dipper shiver as the other grabbed the hem of his shirt, tugging on it to beg Bill to get the clothing away so he could run his hands on Bill's bare chest.

So Bill did. He leaned away from Dipper for exactly .02 seconds to discard of the shirt, tossing it somewhere beside him. Then he was kissing Dipper's neck again, just a little harder. He suckled on Dipper's pulse, drawing out a breathy moan from the other. The sound of Dipper sounding so submissive sounded like heaven's gates in his ears, to the point that his excitement spiked up higher than he anticipated.

He grabbed Dipper's thighs, feeling bumps in the skin where he broke it from digging in from before. His thumbs made circles on the skin, teasing Dipper as his fingers climbed higher and higher up the human's entrance. He could feel the heat coming off the human like waves of the summer heat. 

A bottle of lube appeared by the side of Dipper's head when Bill snapped his fingers, and Dipper looked over at it curiously after breaking their kiss at the sound of his snapping. Bill took the bottle, forcing it open with a pop. Dipper watched him for a little while, slathering the liquid on his left hand. It dripped over his fingertips to Bill's wrist, but the more the merrier, right?

"What is that?" Dipper asked, brow furrowed in confusion. 

"Lubricant," Bill told him. He rubbed his fingertips together, testing the slipperiness of the product. If this was Dipper's first time, then he needed the best lube in town. "I need to put some on your entrance for easy access. Then I'm going to finger you. That okay?"

Dipper thought for a while, his fingers curling around the white bed sheets. The tissues left by his alone time were too far out the bed for them to reach, which was good. "Yeah. That would be nice, actually."

Bill gave him a warm smile of reassurance, throwing the bottle further down the bed where he planned to have Dipper. He leaned down again, planting a kiss on Dipper's lips. Dipper yelped when Bill took one side of his stomach (using the hand without the lubricated fingers) and pushed him deeper down the bed, all the way to the wall. He turned them to face the right direction of the bed, where the pillows piled up high and the tissues littered the place. One snap of the fingers and the tissues disappeared into thin air. 

Bill pecked his lips once. "You can't just expect me to clean up after all your messes, Pine Tree," he grumbled. Dipper chuckled. The human's arms wrapped around Bill's neck, pulling him down for another kiss. Bill gave in to it, even for just a little while. 

Bill took the lube by his side, reopening the cap with the same wet pop. He leaned away from Dipper, squeezing one of Dipper's thighs almost assuring.

"I need you to lie on your back," Bill told him.

Without question, Dipper did so, flipping around with his arms being used as a pillow. He made himself comfortable on the bed, putting one pillow right under his stomach for support and shifting his weight while Bill watched, a little amused by the sight. Oh, he can definitely get used to seeing Dipper like this.

He didn't ask Dipper when he took hold of the back of Dipper's right knee, pulling it upwards to spread Dipper's ass.

Dipper didn't complain though, which was good. The human must be extremely excited if he's willing for Bill to abuse him like this. Bill flipped the bottle down, squirting out some of the liquid to drip down in his entrance.

Dipper squirmed when it made contact with his skin and ring of muscles. Bill had to spread his ass a little more in order for the lube to enter. "That's cold," he commented with a giggle. Bill capped the lube, and tossed it out of his sight.

"Getting giddy already, I see," Bill chuckled. The fabric rustled as he positioned himself to have his fingers placed right over Dipper's entrance, his other hand on the side of Dipper's stomach for leverage. "You ready?"

"Yeah. Just put it in me," Dipper answered, his voice muffled by the bed sheets.

Bill pushed his index finger in, surprising Dipper to say the least. Dipper's walls tensed around his finger. "Calm down, Dipper. I'm not even in all the way. Take a deep breath," Bill coaxed. He pulled out of Dipper to let the brunet catch his breath.

He did as told, his breathing becoming even again by the time Bill decided to prod the muscles, to test if Dipper was alright. Seeing that the human didn't react badly, Bill pushed back in, just up to where his fingernail ended.

"You okay?" Bill asked.

"Yeah," Dipper breathed. "Just- I'm fine."

Bill pursed his lips. He leaned down to plant a small kiss on the right side of Dipper's lower back, trying to assure the other to calm the hell down. "You'll get used to it, I promise," Bill promised. "And besides, you'll have something way bigger in you very, very soon."

Dipper squirmed, but he let out a breathy laugh as Bill took the chance to push in just an inch deeper in him with one finger. "Your dick better be big. I don't think I can take it anymore," he admitted.

Bill chuckled. "Well, don't come just yet, Dipper. We're just getting started."

Dipper squirmed against when he pressed in, all the way to the knuckle. He slid out carefully. Seeing how uncomfortable it made Dipper, Bill leaned over and nibbled on his ear to distract him. "You'll be fine, Pine Tree," he whispered. Dipper shivered when he pushed in again, trying to get a good rhythm. "I won't hurt you. Not on purpose." And he weirdly meant it.

"It- it feels so deep in me," Dipper whispered back, almost shamefully.

"It's just one finger, Dipper. I'm going to add another soon to scissor you," Bill warned. He kissed Dipper's earlobe. "You'll be okay with two, right?"

"Y- yeah," Dipper said, but it was starting to sound uncertain. 

"I'm adding the other one in," Bill warned again. He didn't allow the other time to react before he pushed in another finger, causing Dipper to take a sharp breath in from surprise. Bill pulled out of him with one smooth motion, almost smirking at the breathy whine the other made from the quick gesture. He massaged the brunet's ass as a sort of apology, but they both knew it was just for teasing. 

Bill waited for what seemed like a century, his hungry gaze just staring down at Dipper's entrance while the human writhed from the tension. Dipper's back arched, much to Bill's amusement. "Bill," Dipper whined. 

"Dipper," Bill whined back. 

"Can- can you just wrap it up? I'm- I'm dying over here," Dipper panted. To prove his point, his grip on his sheets tightened to the point his knuckles turned a pale white and ghostly red. Bill clicked his tongue. 

"If I had known you were just _dying_ to have my dick in you, I would have done so years ago," Bill teased. 

"Bill..."

Bill grumbled out his response. "Fine, fine. Turn on your back," he ordered. 

Dipper did as told, maybe a little too enthusiastically for it to go unnoticed. Quirking an eyebrow, Bill held up the only hand not covered by lube to snap them. Dipper yelped when a blue collar came around his neck, chains keeping him tightly in place when he tried to jerk up from the cold metal. Then a second later, two smaller versions of the collar appeared on his wrists, shackling them in place by each side of him. When Dipper tried to tug at the chains on his hands, he yelped when it tugged back- like they were living. 

"Wh- why did you-?" Dipper stammered, eyes wide with panic. 

Bill only laughed at his sudden panic, dipping down to the boy to peck his lips one more time. 

"It'll make sure you don't try anything I don't like- let's say, touching yourself without my permission. It won't hurt you," Bill purred. His eyes flashed with lust when Dipper looked back up at him, uncertain. "Unless, of course, you try to back out of this."

"Me? No. No, of course not." Dipper shook his head. But his eyes were still wide with an edge of fear. "If any- anything, I _want_ this to happen. I mean- I- I don't-"

"You're stuttering." Bill inclined his head to the side, his fingers ghosting over Dipper's entrance once more. Almost subconsciously, Dipper spread his legs, causing Bill to chuckle at the obedience. "Since when did someone as confident as you start stuttering?"

"Ever since you tried to seduce me then leaving me hanging," Dipper spat. 

"Oooh," Bill grinned. He plunged in a finger without warning, the muscles tightening all around from the invasion. "I see you're getting confident again. Do you need someone to put you back in your place, little Dipper?"

Dipper seemed to become smaller under his gaze, his head lowering just a little like how a lower human would submit to their king. Bill liked it way too much to not be aroused by the thought. 

He leaned in, kissing the love bite he recently put on Dipper's neck tenderly, making the human underneath him tremble just by the slightest at the cool touch. Placing another finger in, Bill kissed the mark harder, sucking on it so that Dipper was beginning to hyperventilate from the euphoria. 

"You said you wanted me to fuck you, isn't that right, Dipper?" Bill teased, his words soft and quiet. He breathed them in Dipper's ear, manipulating the boy into becoming more and more aroused than he already was. "But you never answered _how_ you wanted me to do it."

Dipper licked his lips, almost slowly before he responded in that quiet, unsure voice of his. "I- I um...any way is...good..."

"Even doing this?" To accompany his words, one of Bill's fingers brushed against Dipper's sweet spot, causing Dipper to let out a sharp, needy moan. His body jerked underneath Bill, the chains clacking together from the movement. 

"Wh- what was that?" Dipper panted. Before Bill could answer, he swallowed his stammers, and demanded, "Touch me again."

Bill only hummed at the request, choosing not to do as Dipper asked. "To answer your first question, that was your prostate. You're a smart enough boy to know what that is, aren't you?" He scissored the poor brunet, purposely avoiding the said organ to get him writhing and begging. 

"Bill, please," Dipper begged. It almost sounded like he was close to crying. From how much tension and need the aphrodisiac was giving him by this point, Bill wasn't surprised. The thing was supposed to work as something between a curse and a blessing- being touched was ten times the bliss, but not being touched was twenty times the torment.

When Bill didn't respond to him, only by continuing to torture him by fingering him in the slowest, tedious way, Dipper let out a sob. It caused Bill to look up in curiosity, only to see Dipper gripping the sheets on each side of him like a vise, a tear escaping out of one eye like a runaway. His face was contorted in discomfort. 

"Bill, it hurts," Dipper whispered. "Please, _please._.."

Over coming his shock, Bill let out a sigh through his nose. He didn't mean to torture Pine Tree _this_ much, but damn. He had forgotten how much the magic could effect lesser beings like Dipper. But he couldn't let Dipper see how much seeing the brunet in pain affect him, now could he?

"Please what, Dipper?" Bill asked, giving his tone an exaggeration of innocence. He toyed with Dipper's entrance with two fingers, before one of them plunged in and brushed up against the same spot that made Dipper crazy, causing the human to cry out in approval and surprise. The chains clanked against each other again when he jerked up.

Something between a purr and a growl escaped Bill's chest before he shot forward, kissing Dipper hard on the mouth. The temptation to fuck the human senseless was getting so tense that Bill was starting to see black. His own stomach was beginning to knot at the prospect of fucking Dipper, but he tried to calm himself down with Dipper's kisses. He was here to make Dipper beg, not other way around. He was a demon who had lived for trillions upon trillions of years, and seen things no human ever would- he couldn't give that all up for a _Pines._

When they leaned away from each other with a loud smack, Dipper was breathing harder than he had before the kiss. His hot breath fanned Bill's face as Bill kept their gazes locked, his fingers still teasing Dipper to stretch him out so no complications would ever arise during their fucking. Dipper's eyes glowed with a lust he had never seen in them before, his face a look of defeat. 

When he spoke, Dipper's words came out of him like a rasp- husky and strained like he was trying not to get those words out of him. And it was worth noting that, well- it turned Bill on like crazy.

 _"I want you so bad,"_ Dipper gasped. "I- I want you to fill me up, Bill. I want you to make me scream and cry and- and beg for you to let me come until I can't speak for days. I want to hear you moan with me when I do and tell me I'm perfect and naughty and wonderful. I want... _you_."

Bill pulled his fingers out of Dipper in an instant, kissing the boy in a way that felt like approval. The chains on Dipper's wrists disappeared, but the collar around his neck stayed. Instead of pumping himself to relieve the tension in his shaft, Dipper's arms came under Bill's biceps and underarms, his nails digging in wonderfully in his shoulder blades.

Bill grabbed his own member, pumping it once with a strained moan. He didn't realize how much the tension from not being touched was hurting him until it was relieved, even slightly. He threw his head back, pants coming out of his mouth as he stroked himself in front of Dipper.

His released moan embarrassed him for a brief moment. It meant that he wanted it as much as Dipper, and that wasn't the message he was trying to get through with the human. But Dipper seemed to encourage his cries of lust, his nails raking his back for a sign of more. 

"I want you too," Bill breathed, his lips brushing against Dipper's neck. He lined his hard and wet tip right into Dipper's entrance, rolling his hips to get the feel of Dipper's heat. "I'm going to make you come so hard, little Dipper," he whispered.

Dipper's grip on his back bit into him harder. He loved the pain, and he tried to encourage Dipper to do it more by pressing his warm tip closer inside. 

"F- fuck," Dipper whimpered, his nails biting so hard into Bill that it was almost, _almost_ uncomfortable. "Bill, fuck me already. Y- you already feel so good..."

"It's just the tip," Bill chuckled. But even then, he decided to tease the human by pushing just half an inch deep into his ass. When Dipper sighed from the feeling, Bill pulled out to deprive him of the feeling. "You like that, don't you? You want me to pound you harder, Dipper? Would you like that?" 

"Y- yeah," Dipper panted. "I want you to...to teach me a lesson...M- Master."

He almost wanted to pound Dipper into oblivion right there and then. "Master, hmm?" Bill drawled, rolling his hips slowly. Dipper shivered underneath him. Bill kissed a bare spot on Dipper's collarbone in approval. "Would that make you my slave then, Pine Tree? Would you like to be my faithful slave? So I could punish you?"

"Yes! Yes, oh God yes!" Dipper cried out, much to Bill's glee. Dipper's back arched in sudden excitement, forcing his tip inside Dipper. "Master please, please! Punish me!"

There was no warning when Bill pushed his member all the way inside Dipper, already too impatient to do anything else. He almost moaned at how tight Dipper was, his walls only getting tighter around him. It felt so wet and hot inside Dipper. He loved it. 

To this, Dipper moaned, his toes curling and his nails digging in deeper into Bill's already broken skin. And he only keened louder when Bill pulled out, whining for more, to feel more.

But he didn't have to wait long before Bill pushed back in, only halfway. He didn't want to hurt the human, not yet, and his action before was because he had lost control. He scolded himself for the lost of charge, leaning back in to kiss Dipper as his way to cope. Dipper kissed back, moaning against their lips when Bill slid back out, then back in. The lube worked perfectly. 

"Mm- a- _ah_...m- more. More, _more,_ " Dipper whispered. 

Bill kissed his collarbone, nipping the spot as lightly as he could with his teeth. "Not yet, Pine Tree," he whispered back. His fingers curled in the sheets as he pushed back in, trying so hard to not back a noise from how absolutely blissful it felt to be inside Dipper. Of all the times he had sex in the past, he couldn't remember it feeling _this_ good.

"But I want you," Dipper said, his words coming off as a little complaint. "I- I thought you wanted me too." He sounded a little hurt.

In response, Bill bit his collarbone, forcing a breathy sigh to come out of the other in surprise. "For the life of me, I want you more than anything," Bill murmured. His body was humming with the urge to just have Dipper, right there and then, but he knew he couldn't. He needed Dipper to come, long and hard, for this to work. 

When he pressed a little closer to Dipper, just a tiny bit more to nibble on his skin more comfortably, he felt something hard and wet touch his stomach. Without looking down, he knew that Dipper's tip was brushing against his skin, and the subtle jerk of Dipper's hips were to feel Bill's skin a little more. He was more than impressed by Dipper's control. Not once has Dipper touched himself in the moments they were doing this, when all Bill has been doing right now was pleasuring himself.

Overtook by the rush of guilt, Bill shifted his weight to the side to release one of his hands from the sheets to grip Dipper's shaft, pumping the boy's slick cock as gently as he could. 

"Oh...God..." Dipper breathed, his whole body tensing as Bill stroked him one last time. His hand left Dipper's shaft soon after, much to the human's slight dismay.

"How do you feel, Dipper?" Bill asked as quietly as he could. He pushed hard into Dipper, intentionally avoiding his prostate but still causing the other immense pleasure. 

"Mm...the- the best I ever felt..." Dipper answered quietly.

"Better than doing this to yourself?"

"Ten times better," Dipper panted. As an award, Bill's lips traveled down his body to flick one of his nipples with his tongue. It caused Dipper to breathe harder. It was a pity humans didn't use nipple play as casually in sex. They were just as sensitive as any other part.

Bill took a whole new pace as Dipper breathed hard in his ear, fastening his pounding until the only noises in the room were Dipper's quiet moans and the sounds of skin hitting skin. 

"You like that, Dipper?" Bill whispered in his ear.

"Y- yes," Dipper said, right before Bill pounded into him sharply, causing him to moan out and throw his head back in ecstasy. 

"Do you want me to pound into you?" Bill asked, grinning down at the red-faced human below him. "Jeez, look at you. So submissive and dripping, just for me. Tell me, Dipper- do you like being fucked by me?"

"Y- yes!" Dipper gasped. "A- _ah..._ Bill, Bill- oh God- f- fuck..."

Bill clenched his fists in the sheets as tight as he could, feeling Dipper's nails rake up and down his back like they were trying to get a grip. The boy was already edging his orgasm and Bill hasn't even touched his sweet spot yet.

He leaned down by Dipper's ear, nibbling his earlobe like how a lover would. "I'm going to start pounding into you so hard that you can't walk for weeks, Dipper. Then you'll be moaning out my name, clawing my back like the desperate little human you are, and you're going to like it," he whispered.

When Dipper whimpered, a sound that caused him to chuckle, Bill wrapped his fingers around Dipper's shaft, placing a thumb over the tip and running it over the wet and slick slit. "Oh..." he teased, stroking the human ever so softly. A spurt of liquid came out of Dipper's tip, and he ran his thumb over it again to tease Dipper even more. "Would you look at that? You're already leaking for me..." His words took a scolding tone to it, and his pounding slowed.

"I'm sorry, I'm sorry. I couldn't help it. It- it just feels so-" Dipper sobbed.

Bill hushed him, nuzzling his neck with his nose. His pounding returned, the fast pace climbing higher and higher up. "I don't lie, Dipper," he murmured against Dipper's collarbone. He nipped at the bruise there with his teeth. His other hand, the one not clutching Dipper's tip, was running over Dipper's thigh, caressing the skin lovingly. "I'm going to ruin you. I'm going to make you cum so much that you'll be begging me for more and you won't be able to stop begging until you're physically too tired to..."

Dipper surprised him by grabbing his ass, trying to force him deeper in him. Dipper's breath evened out, and Bill heard him swallow deeply before he spoke. "Then ruin me, Master," Dipper whispered back. "Ruin me so that everyone knows that I...I belong to you. And only you."

"Hmm..." Bill's member dug deep into Dipper, positioning it so it barely brushed against Dipper's prostate. Dipper breathed out a sigh, one that sounded tempting to turn into a full-on scream and mantra of his name. "But _do_ I belong to you? Or are you just saying that?" 

Dipper's hands traveled back up to his shoulder blades, seeming calmer than he ever was before. "I belong to you," Dipper admitted, putting his lips closer to Bill's ear to whisper them so quietly, "I was yours from the very beginning, Bill Cipher."

And that did it.

Just a few words and every ounce of control Bill had over his human body was snapped like a twig. Chest glowing from Dipper's words in pride, Bill pulled out of Dipper's walls to push back in, all the way. He touched Dipper's sweet spot merrily, then pulled out before Dipper could comprehend the heavenly feeling. 

"Bill..." Dipper sighed, his name coming out of Dipper's tongue like he was only one step away into heaven.

Bill himself had to bite back a sigh of his own as he forced himself deep, rolling his hips to tease Dipper's prostate. When he was out, he was back in to pleasure the both of them. The feeling of Dipper's tight and warm walls around him were like drugs- too addicting to not come back to it. 

"Bill, Bill, _oh fuck,_ " Dipper moaned, his chest heaving up and down heavily. "Fuck me, Bill. Oh- _oh God-_ Bill, fuck! Bill, you feel so good...please, just fuck me..."

Bill nipped his collarbone harder, his one hand pumping Dipper to the beat of his own pounding. The noises Dipper kept making right next to his ear was more than enough for him to be convinced to go faster, his cock hitting Dipper's spot once in a while to keep the human on edge. But not enough.

Maybe he was being selfish, or because he wanted to torture Dipper, but he only kept his pace just one second short and one push too soft of what Dipper wanted, all because he wanted it to last. 

Sweat collected on his forehead as Bill tried to keep his cool, looking down at Dipper's pleasured face as he did so. Maybe it was him, or maybe it was something else, but Dipper looked stunning this close. He wondered why he never thought of doing this with the human before, and briefly wondered if the human would still want to do this with him without the magic of the potion.

While he pounded into the merciless boy, Dipper screamed and moaned his name like a mantra, begging and pleading in a way that made Bill purr in approval. Dipper seemed so at edge now, his face red from the feeling all around him and his skin already stained with sweat and purple bruises from Bill sucking and biting on his skin. 

He could feel Dipper's cock throbbing with the want of release, and he slowed down, much to Dipper's whining. His hand came up and down Dipper's shaft as slow as possible, too slow for even pleasure. Dipper's nails dug in deep into Bill's skin, begging and pleading him to stop whatever selfish reason he had for slowing down.

"Bill, Bill- _please,_ " he sobbed. "I want to come. I need to! It- it hurts so bad, I-"

"I know, Dipper, I know." Bill gritted his teeth, he knew Dipper was going to get what he want eventually, but he didn't want it to happen. He didn't want Dipper off this magic. He wanted Dipper to act like he wanted Bill, even if it was just the illusion of his own magic.

"Bill," Dipper whispered, his lips pressing against the side of his throat. He kissed Bill's neck, surprising the demon of the affection behind it, before Dipper leaned in closer to his ear, his short uneven breaths filling Bill's ear. 

"Bill," Dipper repeated, his words strained by the screams and moaning he had just produced a moment ago. But Bill had a feeling that it was not from the strain that made his voice so quiet, but from the three words Dipper knew would manipulate Bill back into pleasuring him. "Bill, _I love you_."

Something snapped inside Bill as he himself, Bill Cipher the insane dream demon who knew nothing of the words "I love you", came inside Dipper. 

He let out a beautifully broken noise, husky and hoarse, something between the mix of Dipper's name and a moan, as he buried himself Dipper inside the human, spilling his seed within. He filled Dipper up with warm semen, all the way to the brim until Dipper himself was moaning his pleasure. 

At Bill's high, Dipper's back arched, his body going madly rigid as he keened, eyes closed shut in painful pleasure as Bill stroked him, patiently waiting for him to orgasm and come as well.

When he did, the liquid hit Dipper right in the stomach, and Bill right in the chest. There was so much of it that Bill wondered if this was healthy for a young human like him, considering that there seemed to be as much of it on the tissues. 

Dipper's release wasn't a normal color though. It was a sick purple, like cough medicine. Bill's eyes narrowed as he kept milking Dipper for him to come more, picking up his speed before Dipper could end his high. Dipper kept his eyes shut as Bill did so, his hands limping away from Bill's back until it hit the bed beside him, his fingers curling in the sheets almost absentmindedly. 

Soon, his release was a normal opaque white, thick to the touch. Dipper cracked his eyes open, panting heavily as he wiped the sweat off his brow. He looked down at the mess he caused on his chest, before he flickered up at Bill's own soiled chest, then looked up at Bill's face.

He seemed groggy now, confused by Bill crouching in front of him. He squinted at Bill, and for a brief moment, Bill thought that he didn't remember what had happened. He held his breath.

Then Dipper chuckled, and said, "I would appreciate it if you pulled out of me, Bill." 

Realizing that he in fact had his dick still sheathed deep inside Dipper, his own cum leaking out of Dipper, Bill grinned apologetically and pulled out. Dipper grunted as he did so, climbing up higher on his stack of pillows to push his back against the wall. There was a small grimace on his face.

There was a small silence between them before Bill decided to break it. "Well, I'm glad to have you back, Pine Tree," Bill chuckled. The potion could easily change someone's personality so they could be easier to bed with, so having Dipper's old sarcasm back was a little...nice.

Dipper waved a hand, almost drunkenly. His eyes were already drooping tiredly. But the good thing was that he didn't kick Bill out just yet. "I can't believe I called you Master," he grumbled.

Bill laughed, leaning in toward Dipper to peck him on the lips. When their lips met, the sweetness was gone, replaced by a disappointing amount of well, lip-touching. It wasn't that he didn't like kissing Dipper anymore, it was just that...

"You're frowning," Dipper observed. His brow furrowed while he ran his hand through his greasy hair. "I don't remember much about what happened between us, but... _wow_ , is all I could say," he admitted, shifting his sore weight uncomfortably, "Sorry I forced you to doing that with me. You're stuck with me but that didn't mean you had to do this."

"Nah," Bill said, awkwardly getting off the bed to pick up his clothes off the ground. He didn't feel like turning into the demon corn chip the Pines kept calling him. Remembering how he got stuck in this human form for years before, he probably couldn't if he wanted to anyway. Changing into this form was reckless enough, but somehow he didn't want to blame Dipper for having this happen. 

Dipper watched him warily as he picked up his pants and shirt, throwing them on like there was no care in the world. "Aren't you going to change back and tease me for being under your thumb so easily?"

"Can't." Bill shrugged. He turned around to face Dipper. Seeing that Dipper was still a mess and naked and seemed too sore to even stand, Bill snapped his fingers and got him cleaned up in an instant. Dipper looked down at his blue pajamas in surprise, stretching out the fabric to see if it was real. He looked back up at Bill, his eyes betraying his suspicion. 

"What? Can't a demon be nice without being targeted around here?" Bill snorted. Slowly, Dipper crossed his legs, wincing at the soreness it came with it. 

"Considering we just had sex, I guess so," Dipper pointed out. There was no shame in his words, but there was a trace of hesitation. Like he was expecting Bill to snap at him for mentioning it.

"Right," Bill grunted. "Look, if you need anything else, I'm gonna go and have some alone time to myself. So-"

"Can you cuddle with me?"

Bill raised an eyebrow at him. To say he was surprised was to say the least. Wasn't this the part where Bill and Dipper never talk about this again or was he missing a step where Dipper tricks him into cuddling then killing him or...?

"That's what people do after sex, Bill," Dipper said, as if his reasoning wasn't obvious enough. "They cuddle and sleep and then-"

"-wake up and say, 'Oh, good morning, honey! Do you want breakfast?'. I know, Dipper," Bill said with a roll of his eyes. He walked over to the brunet nonetheless. "But, we're skipping that last part."

Dipper gave him a dry smile, scooting over to the side to allow Bill some space on the bed with him. "How come you're acting like I just told you to walk outside and join Mabel in shopping with her?"

Bill stayed quiet, throwing the blankets over them and getting comfortable in the pillows. It was only 8 PM, but the tiredness was already getting too overwhelming for Bill to stop it. He avoided Dipper's eyes as he turned on the other side of the bed, his back facing Dipper and totally not cuddling with the stupid human.

There was a sound of skin being scratched, and Bill could only guess that Dipper was scratching his cheek in embarrassment. He squeezed his eyes shut as Dipper slithered deeper into the blankets himself, his movements rigid.

"Having sex with me was that bad, huh?" Dipper chuckled dryly.

Again, Bill didn't reply. But more than anything in the world, he wanted to answer, _No, it was the best thing in the world, Dipper._

A warm arm draped itself around Bill's midsection, a chest comfortably being pressed against Bill's back. Bill didn't react, and tried so hard to pretend to be asleep, breathing in and out evenly and softly. 

A pair of lips pressed against the nape of his neck, and Bill forced himself not to shiver from the feeling. Dipper's head nuzzled against his back, squeezing him closer. 

"I love you," Dipper murmured. 

Bill's eyes shot open in surprise. His body tensed under Dipper's arm and he forced himself to turn around, to face Dipper and finally speak to him. When he spoke, his voice sounded something between a rasp and a strain. Like trying to keep the emotion in bay, which was exactly he was doing.

"I thought you only said that to get me off," Bill mused. 

Dipper laid his head on his forearm, his other arm still wrapped around Bill's stomach. One brow quirked up in confusion. "I thought I told you that when we...?" Dipper trailed off. 

"Well, yes. Of course you did. But you were on my magic. And you know how powerful that could get." He sounded almost defeated in a way, maybe even a little bitter. 

There was a pause, as if both males were trying to get a grip on themselves to speak up and explain themselves. As always, it was Bill who spoke first, but it wasn't to answer, at least not entirely. 

"When I kissed you, I think some of that magic in that potion you took rubbed off me," Bill explained. "Probably why I wanted to fuck you so badly. Then it wore off when we both came but...but for some reason I still feel attached to you?" It even came out as a question.

"Are you trying to tell me that you had feelings for me this whole time?" Dipper asked. His voice was quiet. 

"Yep," Bill said with a grin. But it felt a little too forced. Eventually, he dropped the smile when Dipper frowned at him. "That was a little weird, wasn't it? Just disregard what I said, we could just pretend this never happened and I never had feelings for you and-"

"Bill," Dipper laughed. "It's okay. I do too."

"You do...what?" Bill asked hesitantly. 

"I like you too. Just...we'll talk about this in the morning, okay? Right now I'm feeling a little tired." To prove his point, Dipper's eyes drooped and he yawned.

Bill smiled at him, planting a kiss on Dipper's forehead before scooting closer to wrap his own arms around him. Dipper's breathing slowed, his heartbeat pressed against Bill's. It synced up, and so did their breathing. 

It seemed like they were both sleeping, until Bill spoke again.

"You don't like me," Bill said his voice muffled by Dipper's mess of hair. "You love me," he added victoriously before Dipper could question him. 

Dipper's shoulders shook in laughter. "Yeah. I told you that like two times. What about it?" he teased. But as expected, there was a slight edge of paranoia to his tone, like he was expecting Bill to laugh at him. But Bill didn't, instead nuzzling the nest of his brown hair affectionately.

He felt Dipper lean in and kiss the underside of his jaw warmly, and his eyes closed with a real smile on his face.

"I love you too, Dipper."

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> You didn't expect that fluff in the end, didya? Welp, now that the sin is out of the way, I gotta blast and return back to normal writing schedules. -PandaGod03
> 
> Lord save us all, what you just read was 10000 words of pure trash while the writers were high on sugar. -ThatOnePinoyKid


	7. Don't Blow Our Cover ▲ Day 5/Smut Week

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> For BillDip Week Day 5: Public Sex. Parties get boring easily, don't they? Your kids just running around like rabbits, your husband's twin and her friends chatting it up with you, and so on and so forth. Bleh. Maybe some closet blowjobs can clear a person's head and mood. Who knew a party-pooper husband like Dipper could be so surprising at times?

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This thing is just six thousand words of blowjobs (shocking right) so don't mind me I wanted to write a bit more for smut week (doing one day didn't seem enough~). Contains some food play if you're into those kinds of things. Maybe we'll write the last day of smut week too as a bonus, idk. If you have kink ideas for the last day, tell me (ﾉ･_-)☆ -ThatOnePinoyKid

"-so lovely to formally meet you!" 

Bill smiled warily at the blonde, holding out his right hand for her to shake. Gratefully, Pacifica Northwest, one of Mabel's good friends, took it generously and shook it a few times before letting go. Her kind smile never really left her face as Mabel introduced their names to each other, but Bill didn't need to listen to her to know the famous Northwest in front of him.

"Oh God, you have no idea how many stories I've heard about you, Mr. Cipher," Pacifica cooed, taking one sip of her ravish red wine. 

Grinning, Bill answered, "Oh, you can just call me Bill, Pacifica. I'm sure Mabel here had lots of stories to share about me anyway, knowing her."

That caused the two girls to laugh, Mabel playfully hitting his shoulder in an "Oh, you!" way. Indeed, it was finally nice to meet one of Mabel's friends, but he was already yearning for his lover to come back to him. Like seriously, he hadn't seen the grumpy brunet in the hours they stayed at the house party Mabel was throwing, and he was getting slightly antsy about Dipper's whereabouts. 

His eyes flickered behind Pacifica's head in an attempt to look for Dipper, but seeing that the man was nowhere to be found, he turned his eyes back to the two girls in front of him. Bill lifted up his smile a little to seem like he was interested in their conversation, and brought the drink up to his lips. Currently, Mabel was cooing over how her old pig Waddles had brought in two new baby pigs. She really didn't want to give the babies away, but her apartment was already giving her a warning for keeping them there.

Pacifica listened to her problems intently like the supportive friend she was, her Northwest blood showing as her back straightened up and her eyes never strayed from the one talking out of respect. The girl had grown up from her bratty years in her preteens, even going as far as to make amends with the Pines girl to make up for their rivalry. Bill didn't know much about her other than that, only once seeing her at his and Dipper's wedding just a tender year back.

Soon, Grenda Grendinator (He certainly hoped that wasn't her real last name), Wendy Corduroy, and Candy Chiu joined their little group in the corner of the living room to chat it up with Bill. The muscular lady even put him in a headlock, affectionately rubbing his head until Wendy saved him from choking to death. The six of them started exchanging hellos and greetings, Mabel doing the obvious acknowledgements for Bill. 

His eyes boredly looked behind their heads, squinting and flickering over unfamiliar and familiar faces alike to spot the one person he wanted to see. 

Unfortunately, Mabel caught his gaze, and brought it up to their attention. "You okay, Bill? You looked a little spaced out," she said, poking his side teasingly. 

Bill shrugged and took a sip of his wine, his eyes traveling down to watch his two kids chase each other in between the knees of guests. He chuckled while he watched them. One was seven, and the other was only four. Dipper insisted they adopt the two after two months in their marriage, and Bill couldn't agree more with him. Feeling another poke in his side, this one a little more insistent, Bill looked up. 

"Oh. Yeah, I'm fine," Bill said, bobbing his head once. Grenda and Candy laughed while the muscular engaged woman noggied the other affectionately. "Why are you ask-?"

"If you're looking for my bro, he's probably chilling in the kitchen," Mabel interrupted. Pacifica nodded her head in agreement to her words, causing Bill to quirk an eyebrow in question. Seeing his unspoken question in the air, Mabel shrugged and said, "You two wouldn't dare be separated for more than two hours. You're getting restless, dude."

"You wouldn't mind if I leave you and your friends here, then?" 

"Go ahead, Bill. We'll be fine here," Pacifica answered with a reassuring smile. She clinked glasses with Mabel, who nodded her head excitedly and encouraged him to find Dipper, saying that, "He might as well bore himself to death here without you."

Bill bid them goodbye, setting down his wine glass to a nearby table for someone to pick up after him (douchebag move, but he specialized in those things), and set off to find his Pine Tree. One of his kids bumped into his knee, giggled, then ran away without even looking up at him. The other kid torpedoed past, looking set to tag the other. Bill chuckled, weaving his way through the gathered adults to get to the kitchen. Pines family get-togethers were always so messy.

Fortunately, the kitchen was the only place in the entire house that wasn't crowded to the brim. Dipper and Mabel's aunts and uncles and grandmothers were gathered at the kitchen table, looking to what seemed to be a poker game. They didn't even glance at Bill as he walked in, slowing down his speed walk to find the love of his life. 

Dipper was leaning against the counter, watching the poker game a few feet away from him with droopy eyes as he sipped on water and had his arms crossed. 

Smirking to himself, Bill strode over, careful for Dipper not to see him as he did so. With how focused Dipper was on the game, it wouldn't surprise anyone if he yelped from Bill saying boo. On the short walk across the kitchen, Bill fluffed out his hair and undid his tie, rolling up his sleeves to his elbows before ultimately stuffing his hands into his pockets to look as casual as possible. 

When he got there, Bill leaned over and pecked an affectionate kiss on Dipper's cheek, startling the poor brunet. Bill bit back a laugh, but he did betray a crazy grin.

"Bill! Damn it!" Dipper yelped, turning his head to face Bill with a glare. Before he could scold Bill more, the blond stole another kiss from him, this time on the lips, to distract the other so he could take the glass of water and set it down on the counter behind them. 

"What? No wine? You're still the same party-pooper I knew from the very beginning," Bill teased. 

Dipper pouted, crossing his arms in front of him. To say it was adorable was an understatement. "I'm the designated driver, remember? Unless, ya know, you want me to crash the car and kill you and the kids?" Dipper said sarcastically.

Bill chuckled. "Right. Sorry. I forgot about that."

"You forget _everything,_ Bill." Dipper rolled his eyes. 

"Hmm. I wouldn't say everything, Dipper," Bill hummed. He took his hands out of his pockets, placing one careful hand just right above Dipper's waist to pull him closer to his body. Before Dipper could protest, his chest slammed right into Bill, and Bill was kissing him deep. 

Dipper pulled away a moment later after much difficulty, red in the face. His hands were settled comfortably on Bill's chest, but they curled in Bill's shirt in slight grumpiness, as Bill would say so himself. "W- what was that for?" Dipper demanded, his stutter telling Bill that he definitely liked it.

"What, am I not allowed to say happy anniversary to you?" Bill asked innocently, batting his eyelashes. 

Dipper huffed, resting his head right under Bill's chest, his whole body relaxing. Bill laughed at his behavior, his arms coming around Dipper's waist to pull him closer than humanly possible, swaying them back and forth like they were at a slow dance. 

"Lemme guess, you were grumpy this whole time because you thought I forgot about our anniversary, didn't you?" Bill chuckled. 

Dipper grumbled. "Maybe. Maybe not. What, did Mabel remind you?"

"Mabel did not, in fact, remind me," Bill chirped. "I remembered it on my own! With some help from an app. And a calendar. Hah. Yeah..."

Dipper breathed out a laugh against his chest. When he spoke, his words had a little lilt to it, like he was suggesting something more than he let on. It made Bill's brow furrow together. "Did you...plan anything for our anniversary then?"

"Romantic dinner at seven, the kids have their babysitter, and we get the whole night to ourselves at a hotel after your family gathering," Bill answered. He paused, feeling the air around them feel a little stuffy. "Why? Did you want something else? I mean, if it's gifts you want I could-" Bill said in concern.

"No, no," Dipper laughed, nosing Bill's neck tenderly. "It's a wonderful first anniversary idea, Bill. It's, well..." He trailed off. 

Bill's arms tightened around his waist. "Well what?" he demanded. He was already getting a headache for being here for so long, he didn't want something else to be ruined! Jeez, this is exactly why he shouldn't have planned last minute, all of this would never have happened if he just remembered it himse-

Bill suddenly tensed up. A cold hand, one that was just on his chest, was traveling down, down, down. "Pine Tree, what are you-?"

Dipper's hand came onto his waistband, slipping in smoothly after pulling down the zipper just a little. With their bodies pressed together like this, the action just made them look like they were just embracing to the ones playing poker, if they even bothered to look. His cold, nimble hand groped Bill's dick through his underwear, causing shots of excitement to pump through Bill's bloodstream almost instantly. 

Dipper tilted his chin up to Bill's face, planting a tender kiss on his earlobe. Bill's spine tingled with the feeling, his body going rigid as Dipper stroked him through his underwear. He was growing harder and harder by the second, his dick already feeling hot and firm. 

"I want to try something with you," Dipper whispered in his ear. His quiet rumble of a voice sent waves of tickling prickles down his body, but mostly in the lower region. 

Bill had to swallow hard to respond, his words shaky despite trying to keep the wariness out of it. "Right...now...?"

Dipper laughed again, groping him hard to get a reaction. Bill almost jumped at the sudden pleasure. "Well, what do you think?" Dipper purred. God, this man will be the death of him. "We could always wait until we get home. Or after the dinner maybe, but the kids will be home-"

Bill, gaining his confidence back after being surprised of Dipper's boldness, unwrapped one arm away from Dipper's waist to tilt the brunet's chin up to his face for a kiss. When they pulled away, Bill's eyes were full-blown with lust and desire, only for the man teasing him. "Closet. Quick handjob and I'll return the favor," Bill ordered.

The way Dipper looked at him suddenly caused another burst of excitement down his back. And what he said after just made it worst. "A handjob? But don't you want more?"

"Dipper, as much as I want to stick my dick in your ass right now, I don't think your parents would appreciate you moaning in the middle of a-"

"You idiot," Dipper hissed, pulling away from him (which included his hand down Bill's pants) to slap him over the head. Bill's arms slipped away from him, and he was forced to look at Dipper in his fullness in confusion. The poker players still didn't pay them any mind.

"Okaaaaay," Bill said slowly, itching the back of his head embarrassingly, "so no handjobs. No full-on hanky panky, as Mabel would call it. What else would-?"

"A blowjob, Bill," Dipper said plainly. He didn't need to whisper, as the laughs erupting from the poker table from a joke covered his words. Dipper crossed his arms over his chest. "I'm going to give you a _blowjob_."

Again, to say Bill's eyes widened was a huge understatement. He shifted uneasily, the stickiness and hardness in his pants already giving him an enormous wedgie. His heart thrummed crazily in his chest, his dick throbbing in the same way. God, his boner was so obvious now, if nobody noticed it now then sooner or later-

To save him from being exposed to his religious relatives, Dipper pushed back against Bill, kissing him hard with one hand behind Bill's nape to pull him close. Bill didn't complain, but he wanted to do more than kissing right now. The only reason why he was so oblivious to Dipper's words were because- well- Dipper didn't like blowjobs. He hated them. Bill gave them to Dipper as favors sometimes, but Dipper didn't do them back. Dipper had a strong gag reflex, probably way too strong to even suck off a dick for even a single moment of pleasure, so having Dipper say that now was like being told that Mabel's pig was secretly a goat.

Dipper let go of his lips a moment later, the both of them breathless for two different reasons. He put his forehead against Bill's, his hand coming to dangerous territory as it circled Bill's thigh, teasing and torturing him. 

"If they weren't here right now, I'd be on my knees sucking your cock for you right now," Dipper panted quietly. 

Bill's hand found Dipper's, giving Dipper's free hand (the one mercilessly teasing him down under) a gentle squeeze. He kissed the top of Dipper's head and tugged him, turning his body so they could get out of the kitchen to somewhere more private. Or at least, as private as being given a blowjob in a party could get.

They weaved through Dipper's relatives and friends, occasionally saying hello to the ones who noticed them, but not once stopping to actually talk. Hand in hand, they tried to find a closet, or at least anywhere that no one could find them, somewhere in this stupid house. The pressure in Bill's pants were getting tighter by the second, and if he didn't get anywhere soon he was going to-

Dipper tugged on Bill's hand, halting the both of them to an immediate stop. "Bill," he hissed, tugging Bill even more persistently, "there's a closet right beside you. At least I think it's one."

"You think?" Bill turned his head to the direction Dipper was forcing him to look at. There was a large white door, the hinges rusted brown and the doorknob a brassy yellow. It looked old and worn out, and all he could imagine was spiders and dust inside. But anywhere was good right now, _anywhere._

"Look, this is my uncle's house and Mabel didn't ask me to help her prepare so I don't know much around here, but- Bill, what are you doing?!"

Bill ignored him, hauling the both of them closer to the door without another word. He looked both ways, wondering if anyone would disturb them here. Satisfied that the hallway here was completely deserted, Bill grabbed the doorknob and gave it a jerk open. It creaked as it did, and it took Bill all of his will power not to shove Dipper in there with him.

Instead, he blindly grabbed for the cord and turned on the lights with a tug of the rope, showering the small enclosed space with a flickering yellow light. As expected, the room was dirty, old buckets of paint and Legos littering the flooring. Bill's eyes found a shelf, low enough for him to sit on, and smirked to himself. He stepped inside. Oh God, this was exciting. 

Dipper came inside with him, closing the door behind them with a dull click of the door. Sadly, there wasn't a lock, but they didn't need one anyway. "Bill, are you sure you want to do this? I mean, I don't have any experience. For all I care, you might as well be blown by a doll from how tense I feel right now because- man, is it getting hot in here? I-" Dipper rambled on. 

Bill turned to face him, surprising the brunet by attacking him with a rough kiss, into which Dipper responded back almost eagerly. Bill's hands roamed Dipper's body, getting a feel of Dipper's skin and clothing to get himself more wet than he already was. 

It was Dipper who broke the kiss, who panted noisily to give him a look of concern. After all, as what people would say, you don't know what you're getting into until you're already in too deep. "Bill, I really want to do this for you, I really do, but I never- I mean I have-"

Bill pecked a chaste kiss on his lips lovingly, his hands stopping over Dipper's hips. Dipper's hands stayed clenched by his sides, as they always did when he became a little too nervous. "You'll do fine," Bill assured him, pecking another kiss on Dipper, "I'll help you. If you become too uncomfortable, then just stop whenever you feel like it. I won't be mad."

Dipper chewed on his bottom lip. But Bill could tell he was gaining more confidence when his hands slowly reached for Bill's waist, his fingers hooking into the insides to pull it down. Before he did so, Dipper leaned in and kissed Bill, just one last time before they truly did this. Bill shifted his weight, his cock throbbing so bad that it almost hurt. 

"What exactly do I do first?" Dipper asked. He sounded sheepish, like the question was supposed to be stupid and Bill would laugh at him. 

Instead, Bill put his hands over Dipper's on his waist, and guided Dipper to help him out of his pants and underwear. Bill shimmied out of them, the golden belt clacking to the ground with a thump and clank. He kicked his pants away, not wanting them to get in the way of their fucking. Dipper watched the pants slide away to the other wall, looking back up to see Bill sitting down on the shelf comfortably. 

Bill bounced his weight on the shelf, testing the durability. Seeing how well it held him, Bill looked back at Dipper. "Well? I'm sure you know what happens next."

Dipper nodded, his lips tight together. Without meaning to, Dipper's eyes automatically went to Bill's upright dick, the tip already slick with the pre-cum. His cheeks colored with red, but he knelt in front of Bill nonetheless. "Someone looks excited," Dipper teased, trying to lighten the mood as best as possible.

Bill snorted. "Are you kidding me, Pine Tree? You palmed me through my fucking pants and left me hanging- of course I'm excited!"

Shaking his head, Dipper shifted his weight a little more comfortably in front of Bill, looking down at his dick then up to his face. Bill smiled warmly at him, urging him to go on whenever he was ready. Then Dipper took a deep breath, raised up a hand and wrapped his fingers around Bill's shaft. 

He stroked Bill with a feather light touch, causing the other to shiver in delight. "A little harder, Pine Tree," Bill soothed, trying to keep the strain out of his voice. All Dipper was doing was stroke him and he was already a mess. All he could imagine was the wetness of Dipper's tongue, and how good it fit in there, and oh _God-_ he was a goner. 

"Do- do I just...?" Dipper stammered, leaning in closer to Bill's tip. He seemed hesitant.

"Lick the tip," Bill ordered, already way too excited for Dipper to do just that. "Start with just the tip first, Pine Tree. You don't have to deep throat me, I promise. You're wonderful with that tongue enough. But if you do feel dangerous later on, remember to keep your throat relaxed."

Dipper swallowed, and leaned closer. He made eye contact with Bill as he brought his lips to Bill's hard wet tip, giving it a firm kiss. Bill throbbed harder, just wanting so bad to come all over Dipper's face and watch Dipper swallow it and-

Dipper flicked the layer of skin on Bill's tip with his tongue, circling his tongue around the top like it was a lollipop. The sudden motion made Bill grip the bottom of the shelf with his nails, feeling himself tense up from how good it felt. Dipper's hands were amazing, but his tongue was so, so _good._

"Am...am I doing good?" Dipper asked, lifting his head to look at Bill with wary eyes. 

"Good? Pine Tree, that wasn't good, that was _spectacular_!" Bill praised, grinning down at him. "Do it again. Drag your tongue down my shaft," Bill added eagerly, no longer hiding how aroused he felt.

Dipper did as told, bringing his head back down to meet Bill's dick, his nose touching Bill's thigh as he pressed his tongue against the bottom of Bill's shaft then dragged up, up, up. It was a slow motion, hard and slow and firm, _but goodness did it felt nice._ Bill nearly had to stop himself from throwing his head back at how wonderful it felt. 

His tongue was everything Bill could imagine and more. It was wet and slippery, giving a slickness to Bill's dick beautifully, and Bill could already feel how hot it was in Dipper's mouth. Warm and sticky and- where was he again?

"What else do you want me to do to you?" Dipper asked again, his voice hoarse as he wiped the string of saliva connecting his bottom lip and Bill's tip. 

"Anything," Bill breathed, his cock pulsing without the attention it needed. "Dipper, just do _anything._ " Anything would set him off edge and he wanted to orgasm so badly. 

Instead of the reaction he was expecting, where Dipper would stammer and turn red, saying that he needed instructions in order to do this, he got quite the opposite. Dipper's wariness to suck Bill's dick seemed to disappear, his eyes turning from concerned to a set stubbornness, one Bill was used to seeing both in and out of the bedroom. That usually meant he wasn't going to back down, and he had a very good plan to accompany it.

No warning was uttered as Dipper came back down on Bill's dick. He deep-throated poor Bill, his hands massaging Bill's testicles as he did so. 

Bill cried out from the euphoria it came with it, but bit down on his cheek the moment the sound came out of him. But Dipper heard, and his eyes flickered up at Bill in amusement before it came back down to pleasuring him. 

He came down on Bill calmly, even going as far as to tilt his head a little to get a better feel for Bill's shaft. His tongue came down one side, going up while it was still in his mouth. Bill could feel the warmness of Dipper's throat and mouth, his breath hitching from the goodness. When Dipper came back up, his mouth made a little wet 'pop' sound.

Bill watched as Dipper made eye contact once more with him, his hand jerking Bill off lazily while he licked his lips. Bill swallowed. "You taste delicious, Bill," Dipper commented, his voice still hoarse, sounding husky and flirty to the very nerve. 

"But-" Bill yelped.

Dipper didn't allow him time to talk when he came back down, only halfway this time. He came up, wonderful wet slurping noises coming with it. Then he came back down, all the way, until his nose touched the base of Bill's crotch. His hands played with his cock almost teasingly to join his tongue, his fingers making little rings as it twisted up and down to stimulate more feeling in Bill. 

Bill almost came, right there, when Dipper's hands and mouth joined, then his teeth came to graze his skin softly as an added bonus.

He couldn't help but let out a breathy moan, no longer helping it as his hand gripped the back of Dipper's head, pushing the brunet all the way down after knowing he could handle it. 

But the moment he did, Dipper popped back up, giving Bill a nasty look while he wiped his dripping mouth with the back of his hand. "Sorry," Bill apologized, shifting his weight, "I just- you seemed comfortable so I kinda just assumed you'd be alright if I pushed you down-"

"No, it's not that," Dipper coaxed, pushing his body backwards until his back pressed against the wall (the closet was extremely small anyway). He looked down at the box in the corner of the room, reaching for it and sliding it to his hip. Bill watched him curiously, wanting nothing more than to have Dipper's mouth back in him as soon as possible. 

Dipper popped open the box, taking out a cylinder bottle. He shook it, the contents inside making noise. When Dipper stopped his shaking, Bill read the label, and his eyes widened. 

"You fucking planned this."

"No comment."

"So you were lying about having a gag reflex too?" Bill asked in disbelief. There was no way in hell someone with a gag reflex could blow him this good.

Dipper smiled sheepishly. "No. I have one, I wasn't lying about that, at least. But-" He held up his clenched fist. Only, his thumb was inside the fist, almost turning white from how long Dipper was holding it. "I kinda...learned a trick where my throat can relax instantly if I flexed my thumb like this. I was waiting for the perfect moment to try and do this with you."

Bill looked at him, in complete disbelief, as his eyes flickered over Dipper to the whipped cream can. "Okay, that I can believe from you. But since when did you get into food play?"

"Ever since I started fantasizing about it during the party," Dipper said sarcastically. He gave the can a little shake. "I hid this here and told Mabel to have you find me in the kitchen when you asked for me."

"You little devious devil," Bill said with a shake of the head. He grinned, spreading his legs a little more. "I'm not gonna deny it- having food on my dick is something I never thought of, but it excites me now."

"I'm glad," Dipper laughed. He scooted closer to Bill, positioning the opening of the white tube to the tip of his dick. "You can't have all the fun, now can you?" he teased.

"Hmm. If I had known that licking a whipped cream flavored dick would take for you to do this to me, I would have asked you a long time ago," Bill teased back. 

Dipper grinned, pressing down on the top to spray the white thick cream all over the top like some ice cream topping. He put it down the shaft too, layering it even more for extra flavor. He put the can down beside him, in case he needed more later on, and held down on Bill's tip. His tongue swirled the whipped cream, licking the wet top clean before he looked back up.

"Much better," he chirped.

"Oh, just suck me already, you sly fool," Bill huffed.

Dipper's eyes twinkled with amusement, and he went down on Bill yet again. The whipped cream was a messy job, there was no doubt about it, but it added to the experience of Bill's first official blowjob from yours truly. He wouldn't have it any other way as Dipper's tongue swirled and pressed and prodded against his most sensitive spots, causing husky moans and tensed muscles to be forced out of him.

"Dipper- jeez- with the pace you're going I think I might just come into you right now, huh?" Bill breathed, resting the back of his head against the wood behind him. "God you feel so good..."

Dipper didn't respond, his head bobbing up and down as he sucked Bill off as wonderfully as Bill ever imagined in. Outside, Dipper's folks were getting louder, probably due to the fact that the dinner was finally getting closer to be served.

When Dipper's pace slowed and Bill was basically begging for more from Dipper, things started to escalate. Dipper jerked him off with a hand a few times, gripping his shaft tightly before slurping up and popping off. Saliva coated his chin and Dipper hurriedly wiped it off. He backed away to the other wall, giving Bill a wolfish look only Bill had ever given Dipper in the bedroom.

"You can fuck my face if you want," Dipper whispered in a husky voice. His eyes hooded with lust.

Bill stood up from his spot on the shelf, the wood groaning underneath him in protest. The excitement surged through him, and he just knew that he was so damned close to finishing.

He braced his hands against the wall, gripping the wall like it was his only brace, which it might as well be. He looked down at Dipper, who already had his tip in his mouth, ready for him to rock his hips. All the whipped cream had been wiped clean from his cock, only showing how good Dipper truly was at this.

With a shaky sigh, Bill jerked his hips, slowly and carefully to make sure he didn't hurt Dipper. But Dipper only made a noise of pleasure, moaning and sending the vibrations through him like echoes. Bill couldn't help but shiver, squeezing his eyes shut for mercy as he pulled out, then back in a little quicker.

Dipper played with his balls as Bill did so, something between a moan and a sigh coming out of him. "Your tongue feels so good, Dipper. God, I could fuck you like this all day..."

Dipper looked up at him flirtingly, swallowing down as he seemed to beg for more. Bill gave him what he wanted, rocking his hips even faster to give Dipper a rhythm.

He looked up at the ceiling, his breathing labored and his moans coming out of him like never before. He was so close, so close, all he needed was a little more-

"Daaaad?"

Bill paused, his veins turning to ice as he looked down at Dipper's crouched form. Dipper shook his head, eyes wide with three same panic while he reached over slowly, holding the door with one hand. There wasn't a lock. And they were in public, after all.

"Dad? Are you in here? Auntie said you guys were!" their four year old scolded. A knock on the door stopped them dead cold.

Mabel was dead to him.

Dipper's nails bit into his leg, forcing Bill to look down at him. Dipper nodded, licking his lips and encouraging Bill to speak up. His hand stayed firm on the door.

"I- uh-" Bill stammered. Dipper shot him a nasty glare. Bill restarted. "I- we- we'll be out in a moment, sweetie! We're just- looking for something! Go play with your cousins or- or I don't know-!"

"But dad!" their four year old complained. The knock on the door seemed agitated. "Aunt Mabel told me dinner was ready! Everyone is waiting! And I'm hungry!"

Dipper glanced at Bill, looking at him that said, yeah, well I'm hungry too but I'm eating something right now.

"Sweetie, please, dad's busy with some-" Bill pleaded.

"Oh hey what's going on here?"

"Daddy said he was busy!"

Mabel laughed. There was a pause, then Mabel said, "With what? There's nothing in there." She sounded innocent, overly innocent, like she was trying to hold her laugh.

"Daddy said he was busy with Papa in there!" their four year old answered happily.

They heard Mabel snort, and Bill and Dipper looked down at each other. "Dipper, we should stop here," he whispered. As much as he wanted to get fucked right now, he didn't want to get to Dipper's family's bad side again. Especially with Dipper's Grunkles.

But instead, Dipper slowly slid his tongue down Bill's dick, bobbing his head with it. His brow scrunched together in concentration, not paying any mind to Bill's protesting and warning looks.

"Well, what's your dad doing with your other dad in there?" Mabel asked innocently. She's seriously pushing this.

"I dunno!" their four year old exclaimed. "Let's check!"

"No!" Bill sputtered. There was silence. Dipper glanced up beneath his lashes with an amused look.

"I- I mean, don't come in!" he added pathetically. "There's- uh- spiders everywhere! _Ah_ , oh no, one got me!" If there was anything in this world his four year old hated, it was spiders.

Almost instantly, the four year old screeched, and there was a loud thump that Bill assumed meant Mabel and his child was just knocked down to their panic. But he heard Mabel laugh, and he bit back his shaky retort as Dipper blew him off even faster. 

"Come on, little guy, let's go see what your dads are doing, huh? Maybe they have some games for you! And award you for being so brave through the spiders!" Mabel exclaimed. There was a pause, then she said, in surprise, "Oh, hey there, junior. Looking for your dads too?"

Bill's breathing labored even more, and not just because of Dipper's slick tongue swirling him clean. 

"Dipper, Dipper baby," Bill panted, his fingers curling and his nails digging in to the chipping wood. "You really need to stop. I don't want to get you into any- any trouble. Our kids-"

Dipper popped right off him, but it wasn't to stop. He gave Bill a long hard look, stroking his cock softly to keep him on edge. "You're close, Bill. The least I can do is make you come, right?" Dipper asked kindly, his smirk betraying his amusement of the situation. Everything felt reversed here- Bill was supposed to be the one making Dipper embarrassed and on edge. Well, there was a first time to everything. 

Without waiting for an answer, Dipper plunged right back in, his rhythm faster and harder, wanting nothing more than to get Bill off his edge and orgasm. Bill let him, because he knew he wouldn't be able to stop it anyway.

Meanwhile, there were feverish knocks on the closet door, the sounds of voices too garbled in Bill's warped mind to be understandable. All he knew was that they wanted in, and letting them in would only mean letting them know what was going on. Fuck, and they said public sex would excite him.

Okay, maybe it did. But that was besides the point.

Dipper's hot mouth came in and out of Bill with a rhythm, one hand on the door and the other teasing his base like he had done so a million times. There was no doubt that the man had searched up tips to do this, all for him, _just_ for him, and the thought alone drove Bill to madness. 

Bill, in turn, tried to keep his mouth shut, only letting the occasional moan to pass through him, but never loud enough to let the others hear it. He squeezed his eyes shut, his whole body feeling on fire as Dipper gave waves upon waves of pleasure. The feeling wasn't unwelcome, nor was it unfamiliar. He had felt the same pleasure from Dipper jerking him off or with him inside Dipper a thousand times over, but this time it felt somehow wetter, messier in a way. 

And he came, long and hard, into Dipper's mouth with the loudest, huskiest moan he ever heard himself produce. Dipper's name came out of his throat without surprise, the name rolling off his tongue and out into the world extremely hoarse and full of desire. Dipper slowed down his pace as trickles of cum came down his chin, and he deep-throated poor Bill to swallow the rest of it down, no trace of hesitation in his eyes.

Dipper swallowed it all in two gulps, bursting right out of Bill with the softest of pops. He milked Bill with a hand, watching to see if Bill would come again, but nothing came out, and he looked up at Bill with a sweet smile. Dipper wiped away the white thickness from his jaw. 

"You should put on some pants," Dipper declared. 

Bill took a while to catch his breath, noticing too late that no one was speaking beyond. Hoping and praying in his head that they all had gone to dinner and Mabel was finished teasing them, Bill crouched down and took back his underwear and pants, slipping them back on with the help from Dipper, who tightened his belt and zipped up his zipper for him.

Bill in turn helped Dipper up to his feet, the brunet's legs seeming asleep as he tried to get up shakily. They kissed for a brief moment, their lips touching ever so softly and chastely. 

"You need to do that again sometime. That was-" Bill said, his words laced dreamily.

"Shh," Dipper hissed, slapping a hand over Bill's mouth. "Someone might still be here."

He removed his hand from Bill's mouth slowly, and Bill nodded in understanding. They turned to look at the door, and Bill pushed it open, his back already stiff and his shoulders ready to cringe from whoever they faced.

But when they opened the door, no one was there in the dusty hallway.

They exchanged looks of relief (With Bill somehow looking more relieved than the other), and they made their way to the diner room, already helping each other fix their hair and crumpled shirts. They agreed to say that they were late because one of Bill's clients called in and they had to settle a dispute in the closet (as terrible as that sounded).

When they got there, everyone acted normal around them, no one giving them even a side-glance in suspicion. They bought their excuse and their two kids hugged them, complaining loudly when they would go home and neither seemed to look traumatized by the fact that they had heard their parents doing the "special tango" as Mabel teased them about before.

But when Bill had sat down, and Dipper was chatting away with his old colleagues, Mabel set her plate down beside his, and leaned in to whisper in his ear.

"You know, you two should keep it down next time. Grunkle Stan has a home audio to show and a whole chapter in my scrapbook dedicated to your first blowjob." Mabel giggled soon after, and added, "Yeah, and before you ask, everyone heard you. Try keep your public sex a little more private next time, huh?"

Bill, instead of hanging his head in shame, grinned at the comment. "What's the point in public sex if no one hears it?"


End file.
